


The Chronicles of Ladybug and Chat Noir

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: The Chronicles of Ladybug and Chat Noir [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, World of Warcraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Akuma Attack, Akumas, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - World of Warcraft Fusion, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Death Knight, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Major Character(s), Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Original Kwamis, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Some major violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: The Battle for Azeroth has begun. The new Lich King isn't playing around, striking fear in the hearts of every race residing in this world. Fearing for the world's fate, one Pandaren sets into motion the creation of magical hybrids, known as Miraculous heroes, through the use of ancient Pandaren magic. He hopes that by unleashing this magic into the world, they can stop this new Lich King from destroying everything they hold dear, even as he risks never returning to his homeland.Among these heroes rise the greatest fighters known to the Pandarens, Ladybug and Chat Noir. It's up to these heroes and their allies to save Azeroth from the destructive powers of the Lich King. Can they stop the ruler's notable Death Knights and weaken the king's hold upon their world in time? What will happen as secrets are uncovered and their shaky alliances are threatened? Are Ladybug and Chat Noir up for this adventure and possible sacrifice for their world and all they hold dear?





	1. The History and Introduction of Azeroth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've developed for LadyNoir July 2018. It's promising to be a massive beast, but I'm looking forward to developing this world and story into something of epic proportions. All is set in a World of Warcraft AU that will allow Chat Noir and Ladybug to come into their powers in a unique way compared to leaving them in their own world. I have made changes to the AU so that the Miraculous Ladybug world will coincide. However, I'm sure some details may get lost in this epic story, but I'll do my best not to miss them.
> 
> Links to details will be made available as needed so readers can better comprehend the storyline as part of this unique AU. You can also bother me on Tumblr (link in the notes below) and ask me any questions you may have. Comments are also welcome though I'll happily delete any and all trolling comments as I don't tolerate them. Genuine questions, compliments, and constructive critiques are welcome. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at doing such a unique AU so please bear with me as I continue working throughout the story to make it as believable and as enjoyable as I possibly can. I'll also do my best to update tags when it's warranted since I'm still developing the story and don't know everything that will happen quite yet.

 

Not unlike our own world, Azeroth has a deep, rich history that actually extends beyond even our imaginations. In its time, it has become home to several races, animals, and other creatures. Each has brought new experiences from new allies to new enemies, new celebrations to new wars.

The greatest event to happen in recent history is the rise of the new Lich King. None has known the likes of such depravity that the new Lich King wields without compunction, not since the days of Arthas Menethil. No, this Lich King has become something more dangerous and elusive, unleashing his favored Death Knights (akumas) throughout the continents of Azeroth, save Pandaria. These Death Knights have been charged with bringing each region they control to heel by any means necessary, including total destruction of that region if need be.

Frightened by these developments, the two main factions residing in Azeroth have begun a shaky truce, hoping this bond will help in defeating the newest Lich King. Alliance and Horde leaders alike worry what this new threat could do to their people and lands if left unchecked. However, neither side can quite agree how best to handle this threat, releasing a fresh round of bickering and small clashes amongst their followers.

Disgusted by the two factions and their constant fighting, the Pandarens decide they’d be better suited in returning to the mist that once shrouded their land, losing their continent once again on the map of Azeroth. They value peace and harmony above all else despite the dissension among their people about how to handle the current problems Azeroth faces. Calling back their heroes and wanderers among the other continents, they begin prepping their continent for its protecting mist, hoping they might avoid the destruction sure to come.

All answer the call of their leaders, returning to the island. All except one.

This dissenter is the catalyst for our story because he is the Guardian of the Pandaren’s ancient magic. Knowing the new Lich King won’t stop until he controls all of Azeroth, including Pandaria, Master Fu secrets away the magical accessories he’s sworn to protect, landing in Westfall. Determined to see the Lich King’s fall, he knows the ancient magic he carries is the key to Azeroth’s success.

Traveling deep into a mystical grove within Duskwood, he whispers the words he’d long since memorized, tracing the heroes he’d foreseen wearing the accessories and donning the magic with the Pandarlings (kwamis) in the suits he’d also procured for them. He knows by uniting the factions through these heroes, Azeroth stands its greatest chance in weakening the Lich King. With these heroes, they can defeat the Death Knights stationed across the other three continents making up their world while also gaining new allies on both sides of the Alliance-Horde feud. As the portal soon closes, he wishes the heroes good fortune, blessing their journey, and slowly exits the grove to seek out his new home to await the fate of their world.

 

** Azeroth’s Main Races **

**Alliance**

Human

  * Leader = Anduin Wrynn
  * Traits = ability to withstand stunning attacks, true diplomats and get along well with other races, highly adaptable
  * Home City = Stormwind
  * Favored Mount = Horse
  * Other notes = very active in the feud between Alliance and Horde, especially against their greatest threat, the Orcs; their numbers are still fairly high



Dwarf

  * Leader = Council of the Three Hammers
  * Traits = can resist Frost spells and magic, great with critical strikes against opponents, can enable a special stone-like form which gives them time to heal and reduce the damage they take
  * Home City = Ironforge
  * Favored Mount = Ram
  * Other notes = pretty active within Azeroth though their numbers aren’t nearly as high as humans due to other threats outside the Horde faction, including kobolds and other underground nuisances



Night Elf

  * Leader = Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage
  * Traits = able to meld into shadows for brief periods of time (lasts longer if classed as rogue or druid), can resist Natural magic and spells, fairly quick which allows them to miss some direct attacks, their abilities change depending on day or night
  * Home City = Darnassus
  * Favored Mount = Nightsaber
  * Other notes = their numbers remain in the median range, having stepped aside to pursue other matters though they’ll still defend the lands they’ve claimed long ago



Gnome

  * Leader = Gelbin Mekkatorque
  * Traits = can escape traps due to their small and nimble forms, can resist Arcane magic and spells, natural tinkerers and have an affinity for engineering though not all gnomes pursue that profession, fast beings which makes them quite dangerous despite diminutive size
  * Home City = Gnomeregan (currently overtaken by traitorous gnome and his minions)
  * Favored Mount = Mechanostrider
  * Other notes = their numbers are quite low compared to other races though they’ve slowly begun to recoup as they regain access to their home city and rebuild what they’ve lost



Draenei

  * Leader = Prophet Velen
  * Traits = can heal themselves and other allies, can resist Shadow magic and spells, great at jewelcrafting if they choose to pursue that profession
  * Home City = The Exodar
  * Favored Mount = Elekk
  * Other notes = once a proud group with an established society on Draenor, they soon fled to Azeroth with relatively low numbers though they’ve since reached median levels through their repopulation efforts



Worgen

  * Leader = Genn Greymane (deceased)
  * Traits = they have the ability to change and run as wild animal (equivalent of werewolves), can resist Shadow and Natural magic and spells, sharp claws allow for rapid kills and dangerous wounds to foes, great skinners due to claws as well, have high critical strike rates because they fight with great ferocity, can shift at will into their human forms
  * Home City = Gilneas City (abandoned)
  * Favored Mount = none since they can shapeshift
  * Other notes = this race had taken time to be accepted within the Alliance faction only to be almost obliterated due to some rogue worgens; their numbers are almost non-existent at this point with the majority serving the new Lich King



**Alliance/Horde**

Pandaren

  * Leaders = Aysa Cloudsinger and Ji Firepaw
  * Traits = neutral species so they’re allowed to choose between the factions, some of the best cooks should they choose that profession, can fall great distances and survive with minimal damage, ability to incapacitate enemies with quick, efficient strikes
  * Home Continent = Pandaria
  * Favored Mount = Dragon Turtle
  * Other notes = their dwindling numbers cause their leaders great concern especially with the recent troubles by the new Lich King; they decide to return their continent to the shrouding mist that once protected them for several millennia; some disagree though most heed the call of their leaders to return to the island lest they be forever removed from their home



**Horde**

Orc

  * Leader = Thrall
  * Traits = ability to increase their attacking power by flying into a rage-like state, ability to recover from stunning effects/spells, value combat pets and gain a higher rate of damage done by their pets
  * Home City = Orgrimmar
  * Favored Mount = Wolf
  * Other notes = while their numbers aren’t as high as humans, they are still considerable compared to other Horde races (excluding Undead); they are quick to fight for what they believe is theirs, especially territories



Undead

  * Leader = Slyvanas Windrunner
  * Traits = most charms, spells, and fear effects are easily shaken off, can resist Shadow magic and spells, are cannibals when the need arises especially if they’re near permanent death, also have the ability to drain life from others to heal themselves and repair any damage to their bodies
  * Home City = The Undercity
  * Favored Mount = Skeletal Horse
  * Other notes = Have the highest numbers compared to any race; most were created through a scourge unleashed by Arthas Menethil (previous Lich King), using them to battle those that opposed him even loved ones of those affected by the scourge



Tauren

  * Leader = Baine Bloodhoof
  * Traits = large, bull-like creatures that make excellent warriors with greater chances of critical strikes against enemies, natural herbalists, can resist Natural magic and spells, their hooves can strike the ground hard enough to stun enemies for brief periods
  * Home City = Thunder Bluff
  * Favored Mount = Kodo
  * Other notes = their numbers remain in the median range; despite being great warriors, they prefer peaceful lives which has led to several being massacred over the years



Troll

  * Leader = none
  * Traits = frenzy abilities which allows faster spell casts and attacks against enemies, can resist ensnaring traps or other immobilizing spells, fast healers, efficient at tracking and killing beasts (great hunters)
  * Home City = Darkspear Isle (mostly abandoned, use Orgrimmar instead)
  * Favored Mount = Raptor
  * Other notes = their numbers have mostly remained between the low and medium range; could be higher if they could stop fighting amongst their tribes and settle on a decent leader among them; however, no such luck has happened with this ensuing problem



Blood Elf

  * Leader = Lor’themar Theron
  * Traits = very precise in their movements and attacks which leads to higher critical strikes, are able to disrupt spells and other magic being cast through silencing techniques, natural enchanters and most often pursue the profession due to high potential earnings from enchanting weaponry and armor, can resist Arcane magic and spells
  * Home City = Silvermoon City
  * Favored Mount = Hawkstrider
  * Other notes = their numbers remain in the median range much like their cousins, the Night Elf; they prefer to handle their problems internally and remain aloof from other racial problems unless it directly affects them



 

*Goblin race isn’t used as an actual race among any of the heroes though they are seen in a few cities within the middle part of this epic saga.

 

Potential Classes for Heroes and Allies Include:

  * Warriors
  * Paladins
  * Hunters
  * Rogues
  * Priests
  * Shaman
  * Mages
  * Warlocks
  * Druids



 

* **Monks** aren’t used though one character will be classified as a monk, they are most like the other classes in that it’s a good mix of them. **Death Knights** are much like specialized Warrior/Mage hybrids. Due to this, they’ve been modified to fit the akumas with the Miraculous Ladybug world and the class will become more an honorary title bestowed upon them with their unique talents by the new Lich King. The last class is **Demonic Hunters**. Since I’m unfamiliar with them and they aren’t needed in this story, they’ve been removed completely.


	2. Fleeing to Westfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a map of [Westfall](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Cataclysm_map_comparison?file=WorldMap-Westfall.jpg#Westfall) if you'd like to see the area where Fu is traveling to and through this chapter. He'll stay in the southern area of the region.
> 
> Here is a picture of what [his mount](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Turtle_mounts) looks like. They're an awesome mount in truth and one that was highly sought when the expansion for this race came out. 
> 
> If you'd like to see the characters and their bios, you can find them [here](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com/post/175379496039/the-chronicles-of-ladybug-and-chat-noir-character). You will have to forgive the pictures as WoW is sorely lacking in the design department for each of its races. I did the best I could to make them close to what I'd imagine them with what I had available to me.

 

“Wang Fu, what do you think you’re doing?” Asya asked as she approached the aging Pandaren Guardian with all the authority she possessed as a leader of their people.

“Asya, calm down. I’m sure there’s a plausible explanation,” Ji said, moving beside her. His gaze regarded their guardian with more appreciation than Asya, but then, Ji also could see the look of defiance written clearly upon Fu’s face.

“Mistress Asya, Master Ji.” Fu bowed his head in deference to the Pandaren leaders, but he didn’t slow his motions, packing up his supplies and the box he’d sworn to protect so many years ago. “I’ve decided the time for the Pandarlings and their magic has come.”

“What makes you think you have that right? Guardian or no, you still answer to us.” Asya moved closer, her hands stretching out for the box that contained the ancient magic of their people. “We’re dropping the mist. With its protection, we’ll be able to keep our people safe from the Lich King and his destructive motivations.”

Her surety didn’t sway Fu as she’d hoped, his brow quirking in faint amusement at that conviction. He’d seen the destruction in his visions. It didn’t spare their island any more than it spared the other continents of Azeroth. While he’d tried to warn Asya and Ji, they hadn’t listened or heeded his warnings.

No, the time had come to act.

“Fu, please see reason.” Ji held out his hands in supplication. His frown brought a stillness in Fu’s movements that surprised both leaders, giving them some hope he’d see their reasoning after all.

“I’m sorry, but I must follow what I’ve seen. New heroes are needed to defeat the Lich King. Without the Pandarlings’ magic, we can say farewell to our world forever. The mist won’t hide us from this Lich King’s wrath.”

“How are you so sure?” Asya’s voice rose with her anger. “Your visions have only given you vague images; nothing concrete. What makes you so sure these heroes can handle the job? We’ve never given our magic to anyone outside our kind before. Are you sure this is the right path?”

“Yes, Mistress. I know it’s hard to trust what you haven’t seen yourself, but I also know that there are worthy heroes hiding among the other races in Azeroth. They deserve to help pull our world back from the brink.”

Ji remained silent as he watched the two interact, sensing more existed beneath the words though he couldn’t quite understand what it was.

Asya moved closer to Fu, lowering her voice as she whispered for his ears alone, “What if you can’t come back? You’ll be alone in the world, separated from your people. Separated from me. What will become of you? Of us?”

Fu offered her a sad smile, his hand going to her cheek as he replied in the same soft tone, “My heart will always be with you, Asya. Never forget that. I must do this though. If I don’t pass on the Pandarlings to their new chosens, then we’ll never have a chance to see what the future holds. Please trust me, my sweet Mistress. I’ll find a way back to you. This, I swear.”

“You better.” She took a step back, allowing him to finish his packing. “Master Fu, I offer you my blessing for this journey. Go forth and do what you believe is right. I hope you’ll be able to return to us one day.”

“Thank you, Mistress Asya.” He turned to Ji and bowed a final time in deference to the other leader. “Farewell, Master Ji. Until we meet again.”

The men clasped hands a moment before Ji stepped back.

Fu gathered the reins to his trusted mount, a giant dragon turtle, he’d known since the days of its infancy, having trained it himself. With a final glance back, he mounted and struck out into the water, following the sun’s path over the water toward his destination.

 

00000

 

A few hours later, he saw the shining beacon of the Westfall Lighthouse as the light spun over the soft waves of the Great Sea. He smiled as the mountains above what he recalled as the Deadmines soon came into view behind the lighthouse.

Pulling out his small bundle of maps, he pulled out the one for Westfall and the surrounding regions, looking for the one he wanted most. He read the map as his mount passed the lighthouse and soon changed its gait to match the change in surface, touching upon the soft sands along the coast of the region. A quick glance proved he’d been correct about the mountains above the Deadmines, sensing the evil lurking within its depths. He’d be sure to avoid the area though they’d have to pass fairly close to reach their destination of Moonbrook.

He noticed the Dagger Hills area marked on the map and checked around him to be sure they’d missed the area. They’d have enough trouble with the Deadmines, no need to add the extra hassle of Dagger Hills. With a smile, he saw they’d bypassed the area by coming ashore on the northern side of the lighthouse.

As for the Deadmines, he’d heard the tales of the thieves that’d dug deep within the mountain, utilizing the underground waterways to help in their smuggling endeavors. They guarded the entrance with all manner of traps from kobolds, weird rat-like creatures that enjoyed digging within the mines for treasures untold. They even employed mechanical defenses, such as golems and other lumbering threats that Fu would rather avoid at all costs.

With a nod of thanks to his mount, they made quick work around the base of the mountains, rambling up to the outskirts of Moonbrook.

Many wouldn’t consider the town much of a stopping place compared to Sentinel Hill, the capital of the region, but Fu didn’t mind the quiet town. He wanted his presence to attract as little attention as possible though he knew he’d still make waves by stepping foot in Moonbrook. There was nothing he could do about that, not planning to stay beyond the time it took to rest his mount and procure the items he needed to complete his journey into the neighboring region.

One of the townspeople noticed him first, a wariness settling over the woman’s shoulders as she regarded him.

“I mean no harm to anyone,” he said in a soft tone, sending soothing vibrations to her with a simple spell he’d learned as a young monk. When he saw her react to his presence, he dismounted and approached with less caution, asking, “Might I find a tailor or armorer around?”

She nodded, pointing toward the building where they resided. “You’ll also find the leatherworker there as well, should you be needing his assistance as well.”

“Thank you, madam.” He bowed to her, changing his course with a small nudge to his mount. “I’d like to repay you if I may. Join me for something at the tavern in say, twenty minutes?”

“No repayment required, sir.” She tossed him a smile as she returned to her chores on the small farm.

The time passed quickly within the small armorer building, giving details for the suits he required from the tailor, blacksmith, and leatherworker. He also spoke with the bladesmith about procuring the weapons he’d need for his heroes as well.

Each had been a little reticent to help him at first, but his sack of gold soon had them hurrying to do his bidding as the amount within would set them up nicely for at least a year.

Each promised to have their assigned tasks completed with the utmost discretion within the next twenty-four hours, which Fu merely smiled as he decided to seek out some food and rest for himself and his mount. After promising to return the next day for the goods he’d ordered, he went on his way.

Later that night, he whispered a soft enchantment over the entire town, protecting the inhabitants since his presence could bring trouble they never asked for. He wouldn’t leave them without first doing what he could for them.

Seeking out his bed, he allowed himself to dream about his home and returning to Asya after the heroes he’d foreseen had defeated the current Lich King, bringing Azeroth back to the peace and harmony it hasn’t known in too many years to count.


	3. A Twilight Journey to Duskwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the map of [Duskwood](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Cataclysm_map_comparison?file=WorldMap-Duskwood.jpg#Duskwood) to help you follow along and imagine where he is. This will be the last chapter for Master Fu until the end of LadyNoir July.

 

The late hour of the day proved a perfect time for Fu to make his way from Moonbrook, using the sun’s waning light to his advantage as he moved along the trail leading to Duskwood and his ultimate destination within the wooded region.

He’d been surprised by the harried, even worried, apologies of the masters he’d tasked with his list of needs for the future heroes of Azeroth. It’d taken a considerable amount of time to assure them quality meant more to him than time constraints. That wasn’t to say he’d wait around forever for them to finish their tasks, but he needed these masters to produce the best they could. The chosen heroes deserved the best armor possible, especially with the journey they’d need to take to defeat the greatest foe Azeroth has seen in many years.

They hadn’t disappointed, showing him the armored clothing and weapons they’d developed to meet his specifications.

He’d been more than impressed as they packed them in the boxes he’d procured from the local tavern, stacking them with great care and urgency within the small cart he’d also gotten from the farmwoman frfarm womany before. He knew their handiwork would help protect his heroes outside the magic of the Pandarlings during their travels across the Eastern Kingsdoms, Kalimdor, and eventually Northrend, where they’d finally come to face the Lich King himself.

“Thank you, gentlemen. You did exceptional work.” He bowed to them as the leatherworker placed the final box in the cart, stepping back to watch the great Pandaren with wide eyes. “Please, for your sakes, do not mention my presence here. I fear what enemies might come should they learn I visited this beautiful town.”

“Don’t worry. We haven’t anyone to tell. Not many travelers come this way any longer. Too many fear the Deadmines to bother.” The tailor assured Fu, his gaze watching the monk as he swung onto the back of his giant mount.

“Very good. Well, I fear my time here has come to an end, gentlemen. A pleasure.” He bowed once more before spurring his mount into motion, a rather speedy gait for such a large mount, especially one more adept in water than on land.

The shadows lengthened further as Fu left Moonbrook behind, soon enough coming to a fork in the well-worn path. To the left, he’d reach Sentinel Hill and even Elwynn Forest, which housed the great city of Stormwind. Straight ahead, he’d soon find himself deep in the woods that obliterated any sunlight from seeping into the region of Duskwood, hence the apt name.

While he knew two of his heroes resided within Elwynn, the others were further out, requiring him to hurry straight ahead into Duskwood, pushing his mount into a greater gait than normal as they neared the Mortwake’s Tower, a home for several dog-like creatures that preferred robbing unsuspecting travelers and leaving them quite injured.

He didn’t breathe well again until he passed over the small bridge and entered the vast woods that took away his ability to see. Luckily enough, small lanterns lined the road every so often to keep travelers from wandering too far off the beaten path. Also, he’d been warned of the darkness and pulled out the lantern Asya had given him many years ago as a gift, a protection in the dark when he’d feared the nightmares lurking there.

“Well, here we go,” he whispered to his mount, allowing the turtle to slow his gait lest the poor thing tired out before they reached their destination.

Doing his best to see within the dark depths, he soon shuddered as the sensation of being watched from those same shadows. Keeping low on his mount, he soothed the turtle as it, too, felt the same sensations as him, twitching with each step it took closer to their destination.

“A little farther. We’re doing just fine,” he crooned to his mount, sending positive vibrations to help ease the tension within them both.

So distracted by their dark surroundings, Fu reared back when an older gentleman grabbed the reins from his tight hands, pulling his mount to a halt.

“Where ya headed, stranger?” the graveled voice of the man asked even as he fell into a coughing fit.

“Just passing through, sir.” Fu moved to regain his grip on the reins, but the other man proved strong despite his advanced age, surprising Fu.

“Be careful in them woods, ya hear. Dark beings lurk. Wolves and Dark Riders alike. You’d do well to go back the way ya came.” The man let go and walked toward a tiny town to the left.

Fu blinked several times, realizing he’d almost missed the place and forgotten about what appeared to be Raven Hill, its massive cemetery lurking behind where undead creatures roamed freely. He shuddered to think what few townspeople within Raven Hill experienced on any given day or night as those same undead threatened to overrun them.

“I will. Thank you for the warning.” He spurred his mount onward again, pushing the poor turtle to its limits as they hurried past the remnants of Raven Hill and further into the darkness that belonged to Duskwood itself.

Soon enough, they saw quite a bit of light pouring from a small caravan of wagons near another fork in the path. The sign next to the resting wagons showed them near the crossroads for Northern Stranglethorn, a wild jungle where many hunters go to prove their mettle and gain their hunting companions.

With a glance to the left after inspecting his maps again, he smiled as he made out the faint edges of the hills he sought, knowing of the grove that remained well-hidden within. That was where he needed to go. He sent the weary travelers a quick nod and turned his mount toward the grass-laden track toward those soft hills, covered with a dense number of trees. He had to admit the ancients had done well in hiding the grove from passers-by as he came to the small path barely visible through the density of those same trees.

“Almost there,” he whispered, urging his mount to move with a swiftness they needed to reach the interior.

He brought his mount up short as the hills and trees gave way to a large clearing with an ancient altar sitting with such regalness in the center. Despite the years since it’d been used, it still retained the magic of those same ancients, waves of it cascading over Fu’s wearying body and that of his mount. He glanced around for the protector of the grove, sending a thankful prayer when the grove proved empty.

Despite the magic of the altar, the protectors had long since abandoned the areas, knowing the portals within them needed stronger magic than many had in their present times to keep them opened and maintained.

Fu knew the history of these altars, having sought this one due to its closeness to Pandaria, praying he’d not meet resistance in using the portal to send out the Pandarlings to their new homes. As he dismounted and pulled his mount and the cart forward, he kept a vigilant eye on his surroundings for fear the ancient guardian might still lurk somewhere within the grove.

Nearing the altar, he called up the spells he’d memorized in recent weeks, opening the portal within the altar. As the swirling blue mist appeared, he picked up the first box and pictured the hero for whom he’d designated for this particular box. As the hero’s home came into view, he sent the box through the portal, watching with some satisfaction as it settled near the door without bringing attention to itself. He’d ensured the box would remain cloaked until the rightful hero came near enough for the spell to drop.

With each new box, he repeated the same steps until the final one rested in his hands. As he imagined the last hero, he saw trouble brewing near that hero’s home, a slight frown marring Fu’s features. He tried to decipher which way the hero might go, sending the box through when he found a path he deemed more than possible for said hero to take. He could only hope he didn’t miscalculate as the portal closed with the last box dropped off.

His task complete, he turned back to his mount and offered the exhausted turtle a soft smile. His hand glided over the wrinkled neck of his aging mount, offering what comfort he could for the creature.

“Let’s find our new home, shall we, dear one? Then, you’ll finally get the rest you so richly deserve.”

With a final pet, he turned back to the altar and called upon a new portal, opening up a swirling green mist and the forest beyond.

“Come, dear one. It’s time for us to go,” he whispered, urging his mount forward and removing the cart as his mount stepped through the portal. He took a final glance around the Twilight Grove and stepped through after chanting a final spell that he hoped would find its way to the chosen heroes he’d seen in his visions these past several months.

Their world was now in their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other three chapters for today will be released throughout the day. I had a rough day yesterday, and they're still needing to be written, but they'll be available today.


	4. A Promising Morning in Stormwind Goes South

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the maps of [Elwynn Forest](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Cataclysm_map_comparison?file=WorldMap-Elwynn.jpg#Elwynn_Forest) and [Stormwind City](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Stormwind_City?file=WorldMap-StormwindCityCata.jpg).
> 
> Oh, if you're unsure of what a chakram is, then some prime examples are the circular weapons used in Black Panther as well as Xena. Ladybug's will resemble [Xena's](http://hercules-xena.wikia.com/wiki/Chakram?file=Legacy_chakram.jpg) more than those in Black Panther, however. 
> 
> This is the beginning of our story with Adrien and Marinette. The next one starts up LadyNoir though, but we needed these first three to get us there. Adrien definitely has a secret that he'll need to keep as long as he can, so I'm not going to spoil it for anyone just yet. If you know the game, you might be able to guess, but please do keep it to yourself for now. I don't want the surprise ruined just yet.
> 
> I hope you're enjoying so far. Don't worry there's plenty more to come.

 

“Adrien, have you seen that bolt of Spellweave cloth? I need it for a customer.” Gabriel’s voice called upstairs to his son’s loft room. When he only got silence in return, he raised his voice to a higher octave, calling out, “Adrien? Are you awake, son? It’s almost mid-morning. What are you doing up there?”

Still, nothing could be heard above.

Expelling a sigh, Gabriel moved toward the stairs, intent on waking his son when the front door burst open and slammed shut behind a heavy-breathing man.

“What on Azeroth?”

“Father, something’s wrong. Valkyries are flying into Stormwind Harbor.” Adrien rushed to his father’s side and looked up at the older man with some worry.

Thinking quickly, Gabriel grabbed Adrien’s arm and exposed the band he’d placed on his son’s arm many years ago for protection. Calling upon a fire spell, he wrapped his hand around the band, heating it until it cracked and crumbled from its position.

“Father? What are you doing?”

The fear in Adrien’s voice caused Gabriel to cringe, but he pushed down his own rising fears to comfort his son.

“Do you remember the way to Goldshire?” Gabriel glanced around the room, pulling a knapsack from a hook and began filling it with the few provisions he could find around their shop. At Adrien’s nod, Gabriel continued, “Go to Goldshire, son. Take a room at the inn and wait for me there. I’ll do what I can to ward off those Valkyries.”

“What’s going on, Father? Why are they here?”

Adrien tried to stop Gabriel’s motions, but Gabriel refused to slow down. Time was essential if he wanted to keep his son safe. Adrien’s secret could be exposed and then, real trouble would come their way if it hadn’t already found them.

“There’s no time, son. Take this and go. I’ve unbound your druid abilities. Use them to your advantage.” Gabriel grabbed Adrien’s arm and moved toward the door, dragging his son reluctantly behind him.

He had his hand on the knob when movement outside the shop caught his gaze, freezing him in mid-motion. His eyes widened at the sight he beheld. Turning back to Adrien, he shoved his son toward the large wardrobe they used to house customers’ commissioned items for pickup.

“Use your Shadowmeld now, son. Now!” Gabriel shut the door on the wardrobe, leaving Adrien in darkness as the front door of the shop blasted open. He turned to glare at the Valkyrie as she floated in the doorway. “You could’ve knocked, you know?”

“Where is Adrien Agreste?” Her voice boomed in the small shop, causing a shadow of fear to shiver down Gabriel’s spine.

“Not here. You’re too late.” He worked to keep his bravado up, praying his son had taken his advice and melded into the shadows, a trademark for their race and especially druids like his son.

“Then, I’ll take you instead. The Lich King has need of you both.” She flew toward Gabriel, intent on pulling him up by his collar.

Not willing to go without a fight, Gabriel called upon several spells he’d learned in his younger days as a warlock, fending her off as best he could in the small shop. Unfortunately, his spells weren’t as powerful as they’d once been due to years of disuse, and soon, she had a grip on him and dragged him from the shop, flying off in the direction they’d come.

All the while, Gabriel worked to keep his hope alive about Adrien, praying his son would get away before any Valkyries found him.

He hated he wouldn’t be keeping his promise to meet his son in Goldshire and taking him somewhere safe.

 

00000

 

Adrien didn’t dare breathe as he listened to the Valkyrie fly off with his father in her vise-like grip. He hadn’t a clue why the Lich King wanted him. He didn’t want to find out, either. He could only imagine it had to do with his secret, something no other race would accept, including his own if they discovered it.

Blending into the shadows of the wardrobe, Adrien knelt until he couldn’t hear anything, taking his time to peek through the door’s small crack. Seeing nothing, he slowly emerged from the large closet and inched toward the shattered door that once proudly proclaimed the tailor shop as his father’s.

“Oh, Father, I’m not sure what to do.” He stood in the doorway, still wielding his Shadowmeld though he could feel the spell fading. He didn’t have much time to decide his next steps.

Goldshire.

He wasn’t sure what awaited him there, but he knew he couldn’t stay in Stormwind any longer.

Channeling the magic he hadn’t used since he first classed as a druid, he called upon his ability to transfigure, hoping it wouldn’t take on the form he most wanted to be hidden from the world. He couldn’t afford for others to see that form. No, then he’d be hunted and put down for the obvious abomination he was.

He pictured the swift cheetah form he loved as a young druid, knowing speed was what he needed most at that moment.

It worked.

He didn’t hesitate as he launched from the doorway, mindful of the few Valkyries still lurking within the city. He just needed to make it to the Trade District and through the main gates. He’d been free of the city’s confines and hopefully soon lost to the small woods within Elwynn Forest.

Screeches above him warned he’d been spotted, spurring him to increase his speed to his highest limits.

He didn’t dare look behind him or above. He just kept going until he saw the giant statues making up the Valley of Heroes, which formed the bridge from Stormwind City to Elwynn Forest. It was the most open, making it the most dangerous to the enemies following him. He couldn’t afford to screw this up.

One flew down and grazed his shoulder.

He lurched to the side, nearly falling into the water but managed to stay on the bridge, pushing himself until he thought his lungs might burst from the exertion.

 _No, you won’t win today_ , he silently vowed as he made it to the main gate and sped past the guards there.

He kept running until he saw a path afforded him some protection, diving behind a tree and collapsing in a heap. He took a moment and urged his powers to meld him once again with the shadows, hoping he could shake his pursuer.

He held his breath as he heard the whisper of wings nearby, wishing he’d thought to take on his own flight form earlier, but then, he couldn’t have guaranteed he’d be any safer that way either. He remained still as the Valkyrie moved past him, blind to his position as she huffed in frustration and flew back toward Stormwind.

He didn’t dare move as he tried to regain some energy, hoping his spell would hold long enough for him to shift again into normal shape. He had to admit as he sat there that he’d done well to class as a druid, using the various shapes to his advantage over the years. It had only become a problem in the past few when his secret kept creeping out at the worst possible times, including a visit from the late High King Varian before he’d disappeared and his son, Anduin, became Stormwind’s new ruler.

A soft breeze ruffled the hair along his back, causing a delightful shiver to run over him as he thanked his luck for that coolness.

He almost gave in to his desire to nap under that tree, but he’d made a promise to his father. While he had no clue what he’d do upon reaching Goldshire, he knew he’d figure it out once he got there.

As he prepared to move again, a soft cry for help came to him over the breeze, perking his ears as the feminine voice sounded quite frightened. He glanced around him but couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. When the cry came again, he moved to his feet and inched toward the sound, fearing what might happen to the woman if he didn’t inspect the area around him.

He made sure to keep close to the trees in case the Valkyries came back, his Shadowmeld spell dropping as he moved ever closer to the cries for help. As he came to the hills bordering Northshire, a small starting area for all humans who’ve come of age to classify began their training. He also knew the area was ripe for herbalists as plenty of beneficial herbs grew along the outer edges. However, there were thieves, too, always looking to take advantage wherever they could.

He barely bit back his growl as he caught a would-be thief from the Defiant Brotherhood stood near a young woman, blocking her from leaving her spot on a precarious ridge. She had her hand clamped over her herb-gathering bag while the other clutched her staff, classifying her as a priest.

Adrien didn’t know how long he stood as he caught sight of her raven-like hair and the bluebell eyes she sported. She was truly a beauty, he could see. He had to shake himself as he recalled the danger the thief wielded over her.

He sent up a silent prayer as he called upon his transfigure ability again, hoping he’d get the desired shape again. He pictured the mighty bear of his ancestors, the one that allowed him to wield an awesome amount of damage to any enemy while also taking damage without much effort. Feeling the magic swirl over him, he didn’t dare glance at himself as he emerged from the shadows and released a powerful growl at the thief.

The thief turned with a sneer that soon changed to a look of pure fear as he stared at Adrien’s new shape.

“What are you?”

He moved toward the young woman and grabbed her. He twisted her, so she stood in front of him as protection from whatever he thought Adrien was.

Unable to speak in this form, Adrien inched forward, not willing to let the thief get away. He hated the man at that moment, using a young woman as a shield in such a cowardly fashion. He wanted to maim the man, frightening himself a little with the ferocity of his thoughts.

“You want her. You can have her.” The thief shoved the young woman from the perch, sending her careening down the small hill until she landed in a heap next to Adrien.

Adrien moved close to her, finding her barely holding onto consciousness, and turned back to the thief, roaring his anger at such a despicable move. The thief had already left by the time Adrien’s gaze glanced up though Adrien smirked when he caught the thief’s terrified yelp at the roar he’d given.

“Thank you,” she mumbled as she worked to sit upright, her hand straying to her head. Her eyes bounced toward him every few seconds, almost as if she didn’t trust what she saw. “I’ve never seen such a large wolf before like you.”

_Shit. Not good. I have to get out of here._

“Can I offer you anything in repayment? I don’t have much, but I can make you some potions for your journey if you’d like.” She’d gotten up as she spoke and gathered up her staff and bag of herbs. When she turned to face him again, she offered him a smile. “I promise I won’t keep you long.”

He shook his head, already backing away from her. He couldn’t go with her and risk others seeing him. No, the threat would be too great and might even encompass her. He wouldn’t allow that.

“Are you sure? I live nearby, away from town. No one would ever see you if you’re on the run.”

He nodded once over his shoulder, racing away toward another copse of trees before changing back into his normal form.

How he wished he could’ve stayed with her. Checking his surroundings, he made his way back to the road, hoping he’d find a room within the Goldshire Inn.

 

00000

 

Marinette watched the large wolf bound away, almost as if he feared what she might do to him. She merely scoffed at the thought, sensing he could’ve easily handled her if he’d wanted with those large, razor-like teeth. She certainly wouldn’t have been able to stop after the fall she’d taken.

She almost followed him but changed her mind with a quick glance at the sun’s high position. She still had plenty to do before the day ended, especially since her parents had left her in charge of their small apothecary on the outskirts of Goldshire.

Hurrying back to the path, she quickened her pace as she reached the road, taking a quick right after a few feet and bounding up the few steps of their home and shop. She welcomed the sight of its cozy interior, greeting the few cats that had come to claim the shop as their home, too. She’d even named most of them as they waited for their chances to become pets for one lucky traveler or a collector of companion pets.

One of the newest additions stood next to the doorway, meowing until he had Marinette’s attention.

“What is it, Rex? A mouse get into the garden again?”

Mew.

Marinette approached the sweet kitten, stooping down to pick him up when she suddenly jumped back.

“Where did that come from?” She eyed the small box with her name scrawled over the top. “It wasn’t there before I left, was it?”

Mew.

“Shall we see what’s inside, Rex?” She picked up the box, surprised by the fairly hefty weight of it for its relatively small size.

The kitten followed close on her heels as she set the box down on the table her family used to eat and prepare some of their potions.

It took her a few tries to pry off the lid, but she cheered when she succeeded. Her cheer soon turned into a gasp at the surprise waiting for her inside. Nestled in some straw, she found a full set of armor, a tiny jewelry box, a chakram, and even a wand-shaped almost like her favorite staff. The spotted armor had her most intrigued as she pulled them from the box. She’d never really imagined herself wearing such a flamboyant color like the red she eyed. Though, she had to admit she might be able to pull it off.

Rex nuzzled at the small jewelry box, mewing until he had her attention.

“Thank you, sweetie. Let’s see what’s inside this.” She lifted the lid and nearly dropped the small box as a bright flash of pinkish-red light shone from its interior.

When she dared a peek, she nearly stopped breathing as a small creature floated in front of her, dropping into the seat next to her when it spoke.

“Hello, Marinette, I’m Tikki. I’m the Pandarling that will help you become Ladybug.”


	5. A Lot Happens in Sleepy Elwynn Forest (First Impressions)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baton that Chat gains is much like the one he has from the show though he won't be able to use it for flight. Then again, he's a druid, which allows him to shapeshift into several forms, including a flight form that looks like a giant hawk or eagle. He's still keeping his secret for now, but it'll be revealed soon enough.
> 
> For a picture of Anduin, you can find him [here](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Anduin_Wrynn).

 

“You’re a what?” Marinette shrieked as she stared at the little creature still floating near her.

Rex had already leaped away, fearing the creature at its first appearance. In fact, most of the other cats had gone into hiding as well, hissing from safe distances whenever they chanced a peek.

“I’m a Pandarling.” Tikki moved closer to Marinette, tapping the young woman on the cheek. “You’re my chosen, Marinette.”

“Who chose me? Why? I don’t understand.” She flinched away from Tikki, intent on putting as much space as she could between them.

Tikki tried to stifle the giggles working to escape as she watched Marinette though the young woman could tell the creature was failing miserably.

“Look, I don’t know who sent you, but I’m just a simple priest. I’m not Ladybug or whatever you think I am.” Marinette stood and began to pace, finding calm with the motion, needing to exert the nervous energy flooding her system. Too much and she could easily become switch to the Shadows, something she’d like to avoid. She’d chosen the Light for a reason, but it didn’t mean she was safe from the lure of Shadow magic.

“Of course, you’re not Ladybug. Not yet anyway.” Tikki offered her another smile, watching Marinette continue pacing. After a little bit, she sighed. “Sit down. I’ll do my best to explain.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary. I’ll just send you back and forget this ever happened. It’ll be like a dream or something.” She moved to put back the reinforced cloth armor and the weapons before she reached for the small jewelry box.

Before she could touch it, Tikki had grabbed it and floated above Marinette’s reach.

“No, you can’t. Azeroth needs you, Marinette. If you don’t become Ladybug, then the Lich King will destroy this world. You have to become the hero Azeroth needs. Please!”

This had Marinette’s attention as she froze and stared at the Pandarling for a long time. She didn’t know how long they stood there and stared at one another before she whispered, “Okay, tell me what I need to know.”

 

00000

 

Adrien didn’t know what to make of the small town before him. He counted a total of maybe five buildings, not many for such a bustling area outside the major city from which he’d fled. He shrugged though, hoping he could find some respite within the town before he made his next move.

As he walked toward the building with the signpost declaring it the inn, he soon felt the stares of several as he moved past, wondering if they sensed how unlike them he truly was. While he knew they’d probably seen their share of Night Elves, he wondered if maybe his secret wasn’t spotlighted on him somewhere with how hard they stared at him.

“Hey, stranger, how can we help you?” the innkeeper asked from behind the built-in bar.

“I’d like a room for the night if you have one.”

“Depends, young elf. Do you have money to pay for that room?” The older man stared at Adrien with a knowing look that had Adrien a little more than on edge.

Pulling the funds he’d thought to bring with him from the knapsack his father had shoved into his arms earlier, he counted out the correct amount and passed it to the innkeeper with some satisfaction. His hand remained out as he waited for the key to his rented room.

“First door on your right, elf. Supper’s in a few hours. Don’t dawdle or you’ll go hungry for the night.”

With a nod, Adrien shouldered his pack and headed up the stairs, opening the door the innkeeper indicated. Shutting it behind him, he sank onto the bed and dropped back, his hands going to cover his eyes as he groaned his frustration at the predicament he faced.

“What am I doing?” he whispered to the room, not expecting an answer as he turned to his side and smacked into a box he hadn’t noticed before.

Apparently, the room decided to answer him.

Sitting up, he glanced at the scrawl on the top, his eyes widening at seeing his name there. No one had known he’d be there, yet the box had been placed in the room, awaiting his arrival. That thought unnerved him more than the innkeeper’s hard stare earlier.

Taking out a pocketknife he’d made with the help of an engineering apprentice in Stormwind, he popped the lid and peeked inside, hoping all the while nothing dastardly awaited him.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he pulled the lid off completely and set it aside, gaping at the well-made armor nestled in the straw, thick yet supple leather dyed into a dark black color. He caught sight of some silver accents here and there along the suit where pockets had been placed. The biggest draw for him was the mask sitting on top which sported small cat ears and even whiskers. He grinned at the silliness of it, wondering why they’d felt the need to add the whiskers when he could grow his own with a few of his shapes.

Turning back to the box, he pulled out the other pieces within, inspecting each as he did. He laid out the armor, noting the tail belt and smiling again at the irony of being a druid wearing such a costume. Next, he pulled out a dagger with a bright green handle that matched the same design as the baton he soon realized was a special staff. With a touch of the paw, he could extend the baton to amazing lengths or constrict it, so it fit nicely in his palm.

The final piece he removed from the box was a small box that had some ancient symbols he couldn’t decipher as he popped the lid, dropping it onto the bed as a ball of green light flashed in front of him.

A loud yawn echoed through the room as the light disappeared, yielding a tiny black cat-like creature.

Adrien didn’t know what he should do as the creature moved around the room in a lazy fashion, not really curious since the room lacked anything worth his while. When he finally found his voice, he asked in a raspy tone, “What are you?”

“I’m a Pandarling, kid. Name’s Plagg. I help create the Black Cat hero.”

“The what hero?”

“Oh, great, he sends me another dumb kitten as a chosen.” Plagg glared at Adrien with his bright green eyes narrowed into slits. “Look, kid, I’ll do my best to explain everything in simple terms for you, but you gotta help me out first. I need food. I’m starving. Know where I can find some good cheese?”

Holding up his hand, Adrien quickly ducked out of his room and raced down to the kitchen, sneaking past the innkeeper and going straight to the cook. He’d forgotten how easily he could sometimes charm others when he put his mind to it, wheedling out a few wheels of the cook’s specialty cheese.

He hurried back to his room before the little creature could escape him, wondering what Plagg had been saying earlier about a Black Cat hero. He hadn’t heard of such a hero before and he’d done extensive studies in the history of Azeroth, thanks to his brother, Felix. At the thought of his brother, he wondered if maybe he shouldn’t track Felix down and gain his brother’s help in remaining out of the Lich King’s clutches.

He entered his room and stifled the relieved sigh that threatened to escape as he caught sight of the creature, a Pandarling? Whatever he was, Plagg rested near the window in the room, glancing out. Adrien couldn’t help wondering what Plagg saw outside or if his focus remained hard on something within him.

“So, who is the Black Cat hero?”

Plagg turned to him, eyeing the cheese Adrien held before he answered. “You are, kid. With my help, at least.”

“I don’t understand. What makes you think I’m the Black Cat?”

Plagg’s little arm came up, imitating a motion that looked like he was pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes were screwed tight before he opened them with a resignation that irritated Adrien some.

“You were chosen by the Guardian. For some unknown reason, he believes you’re the best for the Black Cat. So, what do you say, kid? Wanna be a hero like you’ve never seen before?”

Adrien stared at the Pandarling for several seconds, trying to wrap his mind around what this could all mean, but as he recalled the armored costume and its disguise, he felt a grin breaking over his features.

“What do I need to do?”

 

00000

 

“Are you sure about this, Tikki? I mean, are you sure I’m really meant to become Ladybug? I’m not exactly the best priest out there, let alone whatever else Ladybug can be.” Marinette stared at her image in the mirror, taking in the well-fitted cut of the cloth armor. She could feel the reinforcements in strategic spots, particularly vulnerable spots on her petite frame.

“Of course, I’m sure. You’ll do wonderfully as Ladybug. I can feel it.” Tikki tapped her tiny chest with her small arm, offering Marinette a bright smile. “Plus, Ladybug comes with the magic of the ancient mages, which will pair well with your priest abilities. You’ll be able to heal while also conjuring some spectacular spells that only belong to Ladybug herself.”

She had her doubts about Tikki’s confidence in her, but she kept her mouth closed, hoping she’d learn fast how best to handle her new powers.

She glanced around her small home and shop she’d lived all her life, wondering if she could truly say goodbye to it. Sure, she’d often dreamed about going on an adventure one day, but then, she never quite imagined an adventure like the one Tikki had hinted she’d be experiencing.

As her thoughts turned to the Lich King, she felt a shiver shimmy down her spine, having heard the rumors of the ruler’s cruelty even in her small corner of the world. She had no clue how she and her teammates were going to defeat him, but then, maybe they’d figure it out and everything would turn out all right.

Hey, a woman can dream, can’t she?

“So, where am I supposed to find the other members of this team? Where do I go first?”

Tikki didn’t answer her for several moments as the tiny bug-like creature closed her eyes and concentrated.

Marinette gaped at the magic she could feel coming off the tiny creature, surprised so much power existed in such a tiny package.

When Tikki’s eyes opened again, she smiled. “Black Cat’s nearby. I can sense his Pandarling.”

“Really? What’s he like?”

“Plagg? He’s something of a character, let me tell you. You’ll find him more abrasive than the others, but he has a good heart. He’s my other half, you know? His chosen and you are two halves of a whole. Without each other, you’re impaired, but together, you’re almost unstoppable.” Tikki offered her a smile, nodding toward the door as the hour had grown later than either had previously noticed.

“What about his chosen?” Marinette grabbed up her herb-gathering bag and her mother’s old knapsack, filling them both with items she’d need for her new adventure.

“Oh, I don’t know. We’ll meet him together.” Tikki stopped and stared out the window before turning wide eyes on her chosen. “Hurry. I can feel them moving further away. We need to catch up to them before I lose them altogether.”

Marinette finished tossing the last of her items into the knapsack and cinched it closed, heading out the door without a backward glance. Tikki settled in her pocket next to the box where the Ladybug earrings had previously resided. She’d put them on at Tikki’s request, finding their weight welcome as she moved with a swiftness she didn’t know she possessed.

She ran into the heart of Goldshire, glancing around for what Tikki had described as a cat-themed costume in full black, but her eyes never landed upon anyone that matched such a description. She worried her bottom lip as she neared the inn, hoping maybe the innkeeper might know of the Black Cat’s whereabouts.

A pat on her hip had her moving so Tikki wouldn’t be noticed as her tiny head popped out of the pocket. “He’s heading west, Marinette. Hurry.”

With a nod, she retraced her steps to the main road and took a left, heading toward the other small town within Elwynn Forest, the Eastvale Logging Camp. She could only hope they’d find him before reaching the area. She shuddered to think what the loggers and their families would think upon seeing them, especially the Black Cat. She feared they may try and attack him without her there to buffer his presence for them.

As they neared the Tower of Azora, she worried her good luck wouldn’t hold. She glanced around, knowing several dangerous animals and thieves liked the area too well. She could only hope the Black Cat could handle himself should he find himself mobbed by either grouping or both.

A loud, triumphant shout caught her attention, sending her closer to the tower’s base where she nearly smacked into a large figure clad almost completely in black, save his white-blond hair. She gasped at the muscle she felt in the body holding her upright and stared into the glowing green eyes hidden behind his mask.

“Oh, well, hello there. You must be my partner. Plagg was telling me about you.” The young male elf said, a smile teasing at his lips as he held her a tad closer than she probably should allow. “I’m Chat Noir. You know, Black Cat but cooler, right?”

Recovering quickly, she pulled from his arms, wondering why it’d felt just a bit too comfortable though they’d never met before and glared at him. “You do know these woods are filled with dangerous beings, right? Are you trying to get yourself killed by shouting so loudly, Black Cat?”

“Hey, easy there, My Lady. One, it’s Chat Noir. Two, I wasn’t that loud.” He shot her a wide smirk as nothing came jumping out at them. “I do apologize though if my shout frightened you enough to come searching for me. I’m honestly touched, Bugaboo.”

She huffed, not wanting to get him going as she learned how much he could disarm her with his smile. If she wasn’t careful, she’d be in serious trouble with him. She just knew it.

Before she could retort, a large escort came from the direction of the logging camp. As she glanced at them a bit longer, another gasp escaping her as she caught sight of the royal seal on the mantles worn by the soldiers and horses alike.

The escort came to a stop near the tower with King Anduin dismounting and walking toward the heroes with a determination that frightened Marinette more than she’d ever admit aloud.

“Who are you? What has brought you to this forest?”

“Your Majesty,” Chat said, bowing with great deference. “We are just humble heroes seeking an adventure. I’m called Chat Noir, and this is Ladybug. We’re merely seeking our way north toward our next destination and mean no harm to your people or those residing in this forest.”

Anduin stared at them, gauging them with a direct stare that often unnerved lesser men than him and even some great ones. While he didn’t have the same brute strength of his father, Varian, but Anduin has proven time and again to be a considerable adversary when pushed by those threatening his people.

Marinette could only hope he’d believe Chat’s little speech and allow them to move along without any trouble. She certainly didn’t want her adventure to come to an end so soon after discovering her new purpose as a hero for Azeroth. She wouldn’t give up the mantle of being chosen if there was a chance she could save their home from the Lich King.

“You’re the ones my advisor foresaw in her visions. I’m assuming you have a plan to take down the formidable adversary you’ll find in Northrend.”

Marinette gulped as she moved forward and met the king’s open stare with some trepidation. Her words came out a little stilted before she found an inner confidence that surprised her.

“We’re still new, Your Majesty, but you can rest assured we won’t stop until the Lich King and his Death Knights have been dealt with. Our home is under threat, and we won’t stand by and allow this ruler to destroy what our ancestors have worked so hard to create.” Her shoulders straightened as she talked, allowing her another inch or two of height, which she realized she needed, surrounded by several tall men.

He glanced down at her, measuring her by the looks of his narrowed eyes. She had no idea if he believed her or not, but she refused to back down as he continued to stare at her.

With a smile, he motioned toward his men and had two mounts brought forward. He handed the reins to Marinette, whispering, “Well, then, I’m sure we’ll work well in the future, Ladybug. Take these as a sign of my alliance with you as you continue through your journey. You’ll find they come quite in handy in the mountains.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” She bowed though a smile peeked out at Anduin’s show of trust. She felt Chat Noir stiffen some behind her, causing her to glance back and find him frowning at the king. She shot him a silent question before turning back to Anduin and asking, “Your Majesty, we’re supposed to head toward the Burning Steppes first? Is there another road besides the one through the Redridge Mountains? I’ve heard you’ve quite the collection of Azeroth maps.”

The king chuckled as he regarded her, motioning again toward his men. One soon came near with a veritable stack of parchment scrolls. “Indeed, I do. You’ll find there is a small cave at the northern-most tip beyond Stone Cairn Lake. Take that cave and you’ll soon find yourself in the Burning Steppes. Take care though since it’ll put you in the heart of the Whelping Downs. It’s a hotbed of dragonkin, who don’t take kindly to strangers.”

She handed the maps to Chat and offered a final smile toward the king, thanking him for his kindness. She giggled as Anduin brushed a kiss over her covered knuckles, a soft blush covering her cheeks though her mask hid it mostly from view.

“Be safe, brave heroes. I will assemble my greatest men and meet you when the time comes in Northrend.” With that, Anduin returned to his mount and his escort began their journey back to Stormwind City.

After the king had moved out of earshot, she turned to Chat and grinned. “Wasn’t he the sweetest?”

“Oh, he was something alright. Does My Lady have a crush on the king?”

She laughed at this, knowing she’d already had dangerous feelings for the man standing beside her and she’d only met him a half-hour ago. She wasn’t about to divulge that information to him though as they mounted on the horses Anduin had given them and took off in the direction of the cave he’d mentioned.

“What do we know of the Death Knight in the Burning Steppes?” she asked as they made their way around the lake, taking care to give it a wide berth as murlocs lurked in and around the lake, having staked their claim long ago. The frog-like creatures weren’t a joke, and one would do well to avoid them whenever possible.

Tikki and Plagg emerged from their hiding places, smiling at each other after their long absence from one another. After a quick snuggle on Marinette’s mount, Tikki piped up with the information Marinette had asked for.

As it was, they’d have their hands full with the dragonkin settled in the Whelping Downs, but then, they had at least an hour before they’d need to worry about that.

“So, Bugaboo, you ready to do this?” Chat asked from his mount, his position somewhat pained as if he didn’t care for the horse beneath him.

“Well, it’s not like there’s another choice, right? So, yeah, I’m ready.” She held out her fist to him, smiling as he caught on and bumped his into hers. “Let’s do this.”


	6. Testing Their Mettle in the Burning Steppes (Akuma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A map of the [Burning Steppes](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Cataclysm_map_comparison?file=WorldMap-BurningSteppes.jpg#Burning_Steppes).
> 
> An idea of what Chat looks like in his Cat form via help from Plagg can be found [here](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Cat_Form?file=Nightelf-Catforms.jpg) if you're interested in seeing him in action. I love this form for Night Elf Druids. It's one of my favorites when I played several years ago and thought it most fitting for our Kitty hero.

 

Adrien couldn’t quite believe how free he felt even as he hid behind a black mask. _Becoming Chat Noir had to be a blessing_ , he thought as he rode the horse the king had given to him, grimacing as the saddle dug where it shouldn’t on his taller frame. He could only imagine how much the horse would soon be suffering under Adrien’s heavier weight. While he wasn’t much taller than a human, he still had considerable muscle to their lankier forms, adding pounds to him that a horse wouldn’t tolerate as well as the nightsabers his kind had domesticated and used as mounts.

He caught his companion glancing at him every so often, wondering if she knew how uncomfortable he was. He hoped not. He didn’t want her to believe him weak though he didn’t know how long he’d be able to continue riding the horse before he’d need a break.

As they approached the small cave Anduin had spoken of, he couldn’t stop the grin lifting the corners of his lips. The opening proved too small for mounted riders to pass through. They’d have to walk the length of the cave and remount on the other side.

If he had his way, he’d transfigure into his cheetah form, preferring it over the horse’s saddled back any day.

“So, My Lady, would you like to go first, or shall I?” He shot her his best grin, thrilling when she merely glared at him. He couldn’t help but goad her some, knowing she’d respond to his teasing with soft blushes or hard glares meant to intimidate him. The blushes he admitted were beyond adorable, wanting to her do it more often, though her glares didn’t frighten him because she didn’t mean them. “So, I know we can’t reveal ourselves, but I am curious about the woman behind the mask, My Lady. Care to tell me a little about yourself?”

“Sorry, Black Cat, you’re out of luck. I’m already taken.” She shot him a sweet smile, her eyes sparkling in the dim interior of the cave’s entrance.

“It’s Chat, and I doubt that, My Lady. You flirted too much with our fair king to be considered taken.” He frowned, not liking how much he’d hated her flirting with the younger man. While that same man was a king, Adrien knew Anduin wouldn’t hold a candle for Ladybug. No, the king was nice enough, but Ladybug would need someone she could trust to fight beside her, someone who’d cherish her more than life itself.

He started as an image of the young woman from earlier flitted through his mind. She’d caught his attention and has held it since he’d run from her. He wondered if she’d made it home all right, wishing he could have taken her up on her offer. He knew he couldn’t. She’d been too close to learning his secret, something he’d never push on another, especially a kind woman who’d wanted to repay him for trying to protect her.

If only she knew she’d need protection from him one day.

Shaking the thoughts away, he turned back to Ladybug and took the lead, allowing his mount to trail loosely behind him as he moved with some caution through the hidden cave. He’d heard rumors of what liked to lurk within caves like these, wanting to avoid the creatures as much as they could.

“So, um, Chat?”

He glanced behind him and caught her fiddling with the reins of her mount, her eyes watching their movement even as their Pandarlings snuggled within an outer pocket of her herb bag. He smirked as he asked, “Yes, Bugaboo?”

“Doesn’t this frighten you? A little bit, I mean?” One hand came up as she spoke though the other remained firm on the reins, not wanting her mount to spook and leave her stranded.

He debated lying to her, but then he saw the uncertainty in her features, melting his heart a little as he saw the vulnerability she’d been working hard to hide from the king.

“Maybe a little bit, but honestly, not really. I watched Valkyries take my father away this morning. I can’t think about anything but getting him back and defeating the Lich King. It helps keep the fear at bay.” His gaze slid away, missing the surprise flitting over her features.

“I’m sorry, Chat. I didn’t know. We’ll get him back, I promise.”

A soft body nuzzled into his hair from behind, causing him to jump slightly at the touch. He hadn’t expected sympathy from anyone, not when he’d been the reason he’d lost his father in the first place. Not that he could tell Ladybug about that or anyone for that matter, but the sympathy was nice even if a little unwanted.

“I was a priest before Tikki came to me. I’m still not sure if I’m really up to this, but someone believes in us. That’s got to count for something, right?” She spoke softly as they continued moving through the quiet cave, her eyes bouncing around for any signs of trouble.

“Yeah, I think so. I wish we could’ve met him though. Whoever this Fu is, he must know what we’re about to face.” He glanced back, his gaze landing upon her bag. “Plagg? Tikki, do you have anything else to tell us beyond what you’ve already told us? What about these Death Knights? What can we expect from them?”

“Such a curious kitten, isn’t he, Tik?” Plagg grinned, his little teeth shining in the cave’s darkness.

“Well, he’s not the only one curious. My little bug asked a great many questions before we left to find you two.” Tikki offered her own smile though she didn’t leave them in the dark for long. “It really depends as far as we can tell. Each Death Knight has his/her own unique talents. The best I can tell is you’ll need to find their blessed item and destroy it if you want to break the hold the Lich King has over them.”

“How will we know what that item is?” Adrien asked, knowing Plagg hadn’t been able to tell him.

“I’m not sure. I would assume it has a blue glow or tint to it since that’s the Lich King’s signature color, no matter who sits upon the throne.” Tikki tapped her cheek a few seconds more, only to stop and zip further into the bag, taking Plagg with her.

A glance in front of him had Adrien halting their progress as he stared at the sheer amount of dragonkin awaiting them outside the opening of the cave.

“Okay, King Anduin could’ve given us a bit more warning,” he murmured, hoping the small whelps hadn’t noticed them. The way his horse pranced, he knew their time was growing more limited as his mount snorted at the smell filling the cave from the numerous nests where the whelps flitted back and forth.

“Careful, Chat, they breathe fire.” Ladybug offered as she moved so she stood in front of his mount, hiding the whelps from view though she couldn’t do anything for the smell or so he thought.

She pulled out a few herbs she’d brought and held them under his mount’s nose, watching as she soothed his mount as the fragrance proved stronger and sweeter. She offered the mount a soft pat on the neck before moving to face Chat again, a determined glint in her eyes.

“So, do we have a plan, or are we winging it?”

“Well, My Lady, I’d say it’s up to you. You’re good luck after all.”

She turned back to her knapsack and removed the wand she’d been given with her costume and Tikki. As she came back to his side, she shrugged her shoulders as she whispered, “I haven’t had much practice with wands as I have with staffs, but how we give this a shot?”

He watched as she closed her eyes and spoke a spell she’d learned a few years back, one that shone a bright light that blinded all even as it coated their small party in its brilliance.

When her eyes opened, she said in a sharp tone, “Let’s go. This spell doesn’t last long.”

With that, she pushed him and his mount forward, keeping pace with his longer stride easily. She moved to his side as they left the tight quarters of the cave and kept them covered in the brilliant light until the spell soon began to fade, leaving them in the open.

Several whelps hovered over the last few nests as they exited the Whelping Downs, staring at them with an almost keen challenge to fight.

Chat moved in front of Ladybug, calling for his form to transfigure into the large cat he’d learned would replace his bear/wolf form. As he lowered to all fours, he crouched, ready to pounce on any of the whelps should they make a move toward his new partner, not willing to let harm befall her. He caught a hint of a gasp from behind him, hoping his form had become what he’d pictured. Plagg had assured him he wouldn’t have need to worry as long as he called Plagg into the ring first.

Then, he realized his mistake. He hadn’t called Plagg to the ring. He’d called forth his new form without Plagg to guarantee his transfigure spell made him a giant cat.

A quick glance down though ushered a relieved sigh as he met giant paws with claws that could only come from a bear. He hadn’t shifted into a wolf this time, keeping his identity and secret safe a little longer.

The whelps soon flew back to the safety of their nests, mindful of the heroes and uncaring as another threat loomed on the horizon.

Adrien felt the shift in the air, almost as if he’d been zapped with a powerful bolt of energy. He glanced around warily and locked eyes with the being he knew could only be the Death Knight they needed to defeat in this area. He stepped back, remaining firmly between the Death Knight and Ladybug as the Death Knight began its thundering charge toward them.

He heard Ladybug whisper the words to transform her armor and weaponry, infusing them with the magic that belonged solely to Ladybug herself.

When she moved to stand next to him, he allowed his form to shift back to his normal Elf, calling Plagg to the ring on his finger. The first rush of the new magic threatened to overwhelm him as he felt it encase him with an energy he hadn’t quite felt before but soon realized its immense power as he moved into the shadows without trying, perfectly blending like any good rogue would do.

Ladybug’s eyes widened as he disappeared next to her, calling out his name for fear he’d abandoned her.

Touching her shoulder, he whispered soothing words though he wouldn’t recall what they were later, moving from her side so he could best attack the incoming Death Knight. He called upon the form Plagg promised, remaining in the shadows for a few moments longer. As the Death Knight came to Adrien’s side, he dropped his stealth spell and pounced upon the large Death Knight’s back, jarring the villain’s shoulder with his lounging attack and knocking him off-course.

“Ladybug, I think I see the item, but I can’t reach it like this. Do you see it?” He shouted though the words never left his mouth.

_That’s new_ , he thought as she heard them nonetheless and reacted, moving as close as she dared to try and see what he saw.

She continued to dodge and weave, even as he remained on top of the villain, unwilling to let the beast near Ladybug if he could help it.

“I see it, Chat. It’s on his wrist. It looks like a bracelet.” She shouted back, using the same telepathic wave he’d discovered earlier.

“What do you need me to do?”

“Keep him distracted. I have a few spells we can try.” She moved back a few feet, remaining aware of the whelps still lurking nearby.

He watched as she moved to a higher vantage point, pulling out her wand once again and calling out for something named Lucky Charm. He had a fleeting thought about what the spell could do though it fled as soon as it formed, feeling the magic filling him and giving him a boost he hadn’t expected.

His grip tightened on the Death Knight he’d silently nicknamed Gorizilla as he clung to the beastly shoulders. He managed to clamp onto the wrist where the bracelet dangled and pulled it away from the man’s waist to give Ladybug a clear look at the item.

He happened another glance at her as she called another spell to her. This one was named Ladybug Swarm, which soon had him and the Death Knight covered in ladybugs, disorienting them both as the Death Knight stumbled to his knees.

“Chat, use your special power now.”

“Cataclysm,” he shouted loud enough to shake the ground beneath him. He let go long enough to drop down and touch the surrounding earth around them, watching as it turned a dusty-grey color and crumbled beneath the Death Knight’s weight.

With some care, he grabbed the villain’s wrist in his teeth and held tight, allowing Ladybug a chance to rip it away and bless it with a beautiful light from her wand. Holy Light, she called it. Stumbling back, she sank to her knees next to him as the Death Knight went limp as the magical brand of the Lich King seeped out of him, leaving him a bundle of Tauren muscle and mass.

“What should we do with him?” Adrien whispered as they checked on the slumped form and found him still breathing.

Releasing Tikki from the earrings, Ladybug looked at her for advice.

“Give him the chance to join the fight against the Lich King or handle him as you would any enemy.” Tikki shrugged her tiny shoulders, causing Adrien to gape at the sweet-looking creature and realizing she had a ruthlessness beneath her that surprised them both.

Turning back to Ladybug, Adrien took her hand in his, needing the warmth of her hand through the glove even if it barely registered. “Let’s make camp then. We’ll wait till he wakes before we decide anything.”

She nodded before calling Tikki into the earrings once more and calling out one final spell, watching as the same swarm of Ladybugs from earlier spreading out above them and changing the landscape around them, healing the region of the damage done by the Death Knight during his reign of terror.

“That’s something at least,” Ladybug muttered as she turned to find the former Death Knight stirring next to Adrien.

 

00000

 

Marinette watched as the great hulk of Tauren stirred and moved into a fighting position should he decide to fight them despite his defeat.

“Where am I?” His voice sounded grating as if he hadn’t used it in some time.

“Burning Steppes. Do you remember anything?” Chat asked as he knelt closer to the Tauren druid, recognizing the sign of their class. His haunches remained tight, ready to spring should he feel the need to attack or flee.

The Tauren shook his head as he eyed them warily.

She felt her heart soften toward the hulking being as he moved with care into a seated position more comfortable for his race. She couldn’t imagine what he’d gone through before succumbing to the Lich King’s demands and enacting destruction at the cruel leader’s behest. She didn’t excuse it though as she’d seen a small taste of his efforts from her vantage point earlier, having seen the devastation that’d once been a major Horde foothold within the region. He’d turned on his own faction; that wouldn’t be taken lightly by the Horde leaders if they learned what he’d done.

“We cleansed the power of the Lich King from you. It’s up to you how you’d like to proceed with the rest of your life.” She made sure his gaze met hers before she continued, “Join us in working to defeat the Lich King or be banished into the lowest depths of Blackrock. I’m sure the dragonkin that reside there will have some ideas what to do with you.”

“My Lady, isn’t that a bit harsh?” Chat asked, clearly shocked by her statement.

“Not any more than what he’d done to the people who once resided here in relative peace.” She gestured at the area surrounding them and leveled a determined stare at the Tauren. “So, what will it be?”

“The Lich King took everything from me: my home, my family, and my freedom. I’ll join you to defeat the bastard, Ladybug.” He knelt before her, his hand clasping her with a surprising gentleness even as she wondered how he’d known her moniker. He seemed to sense her question as he met her gaze once again. “The Lich King knew you’d be called to duty. I remember being warned about you and to decimate you and any of your team with swift action. I’m glad to have failed in that mission.”

“Very well. Do you know where we might find some rest for the night? We have more ground we need to cover in a short amount of time if we want to defeat the Lich King before he can strike us back with more force.” She glanced around the area, her eyes narrowing at the whelps edging closer to them.

One brave one crept close enough that Chat moved back to spring forward, blocking any fire that might hit her from the young dragon. He moved with some caution toward Ladybug until he could nudge her, nearly falling to the ground when she scratched under the long snout.

She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her as she turned back to find Chat watching her with some awe in his eyes. Unable to help herself, she reached forward and ruffled his hair a bit, liking the way it came out of the small tie at the back.

“Ladybug, I might not be welcome, but there’s a cave where Horde and Alliance can find shelter for the night. It’s called Flame Crest. I can show you the way.” The Tauren spoke in a soft voice as the whelp continued to vie for Marinette’s attention, not wanting to frighten it and risk injury from its fire breath.

“Let’s go then.”

She gathered up the reins of their mounts, both of which hadn’t gone too far during the scuffle much to everyone’s surprised delight. With them in hand, she turned to Chat and the Tauren, nodding for them to lead the way.

“Have I told you how paw-some you are, Bugaboo?” Chat whispered near her ear as he helped Plagg into the knapsack to snuggle next to Tikki, both worn from the battle.

“Oh, Chat, you haven’t seen nothing yet.” She smirked as her confidence boosted from the success of their earlier encounter and defeat of their first Death Knight.


	7. A Lot of Chaos (and a Little Luck) in Searing Gorge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts the next set, so here is are the next few [character bios](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com/post/175511976951/the-chronicles-of-ladybug-and-chat-noir-character) for guidance through Chapter 11.
> 
> Here is the map [Searing Gorge](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Searing_Gorge?file=WorldMap-SearingGorge.jpg). 
> 
> The sword that Darkblade utilizes is [the Ashbringer](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Ashbringer). 
> 
> We're going into Ironforge (Dun Morogh) next where the heroes will gain a new member and some much-needed supplies, maybe even some new allies as they meet with the leaders of the dwarven clans. Until then, enjoy this little adventure in Searing Gorge.

 

Spending the night in Flame Crest hadn’t been the most comfortable for Marinette. She’d barely slept as the brawny bruisers making up the few residents and protectors of Flame Crest stared at her, eying her as if she’d make a good feast for them in more ways than she wanted to imagine. She hated to admit being glad to have company, but she softly thanked her companions for staying near throughout the night as they sought some sleep.

Chat had moved closer to her, making himself an acting barrier between her and the others. He glared at any who dared to come too close to her, seeking attention she felt uncomfortable giving.

“Don’t worry, Bug. I’ll always protect you.”

She knew the words should grate on her feminist heart, but she didn’t mind them so much coming from him. His words were too earnest and lacking any sort of patronizing attitude to be taken the wrong way.

“Thanks, Chat. You’re really sweet.” Her hand rested on his arm for a moment though she took it away quickly enough, not wanting him to believe she wanted more than friendship from him. More would be too dangerous even if their world was at peace. One simply didn’t intermingle romantically with another race, not on Azeroth anyway.

“Get some rest, My Lady. We have a long ride tomorrow.” He laid down then, closing his eyes though she felt sure he wasn’t asleep. His body remained tense for quite a while before it slowly relaxed, giving in to the exhaustion he felt from their eventful day.

Doing her best, she laid down on her own pallet and closed her eyes, her hand drifting closer to him without her awareness.

The next morning, she woke before the others, her gaze landing on her errant hand and its position on Chat’s chest. Feeling her cheeks heating, she pulled it away and sat up, her gaze trying to focus on where they were as her mind worked to catch up.

After she’d gotten her belongings repacked and strapped to her mount, she moved back to Chat and shook him gently, offering a regretful smile as his eyes shot open and gazed at her unseeing.

“It’s time to go, Chaton,” she whispered, not realizing she’d given him the nickname until his eyes widened. Well, she’d have to watch herself in the future if she didn’t want him getting the wrong idea.

“Already?” He scrubbed at his face, trying to wipe the sleepiness from his eyes.

“Afraid so. Think you’ll be okay on your horse again? I know it’s not your typical mount.” She eyed the average-sized horse and Chat’s size with a dubious eye. “Maybe we can find you a better mount when we get to Ironforge in a couple days.”

He looked at her then, causing her cheeks to blush must to her consternation.

With a smirk, he asked, “Worried about me, Bugaboo?”

She stammered for a moment, trying to grasp any coherent words she could before she settled on some, saying, “More like I’m worried about your mount, Chaton.”

Crap. She’d said the nickname again. She needed to get a grip before he thought she was serious about him in any way.

She couldn’t lie to herself though as she moved far enough, so he could get up and begin his packing. She may not have a full dose of love for him, but she did find him interesting and a little too attractive, especially for a young Night Elf.

Shaking herself of dangerous thoughts, she mounted and took several paces before daring a glance back at her companions, smiling softly when she found them not far behind.

Taking the lead, she soon found the road they needed and nudged her horse toward Searing Gorge, their next stop before Dun Morogh and Ironforge.

 

00000

 

Adrien hadn’t meant to tease her like he’d done, sensing the distance she’d put between them. He didn’t like the thought she didn’t trust him, but he couldn’t understand what else could make her so standoffish with him. Sure, they’d just met, but they’d already faced a Death Knight together and defeated him with some pretty decent teamwork.

With a little more practice, he felt sure they’d be the unstoppable team his Pandarling had told him they’d be. He couldn’t wait if he were perfectly honest, finding himself a little in awe of her and her abilities after what he’d seen the day before.

She’d handled the brute of a Death Knight their new bodyguard had been without blinking an eye. Most of the women he knew in the city would’ve fainted without provocation at the sight of Gorizilla. Not her though. No, she’d stood beside him and cleansed the item blessed by the Lich King as soon as they’d gotten it.

His musings kept him distracted far longer than he’d ever care to admit as they soon approached the outer ridges of the Blackrock Mountains separating the two regions. They’d taken a lesser-known road from Burning Steppes into Searing Gorge, hoping to gain an upper hand against the Death Knight purported to be in the area.

“Chat, do you see what I see?” Ladybug asked, her mount stopping next to his as they gazed over the area.

His eyes narrowed as he took in the hundreds of knights, all dressed as identical replicas of each other. Their black armor stood out stark against the dark grey soil beneath their feet as they stood in perfect rank around a large crater in the center.

“Which one is the real Death Knight?” she asked, her gaze traveling over the same places his had been. “I can’t tell the difference from this distance.”

Adrien glanced down at her, a smirk forming once again as his druid skills would soon come in handy. He’d been wanting to spread his wings as they say.

“I think I can help with that, My Lady.” He dismounted, sighing as his feet landed on the hard earth. With a calming breath, he pictured the figure he wanted, whispering the spell he needed to transfigure.

“Oh, Chat, I had no idea you could do that.”

He wanted to grin down at her, but his form wouldn’t let him. He settled for perching on his abandoned saddle and nuzzled her cheek for the briefest moment, shooting off with a powerful flap of his wings.

Soaring over the region, he soon had the information they needed, including the real Death Knight and what he was guarding, recognizing the crater as The Cauldron. He turned to fly back to Ladybug and their bodyguard when a shout caught his attention, quickly followed by a large ball of flame directed at him.

Shit. Not good.

Another flaming ball followed the first, singing the tips of few feathers, stinging him in the process.

He dived deep and hard, aiming for the catapult and its firer. He needed to take it out if they stood any chance. He evaded the next few shots, growing closer to his target when a net came out of nowhere and ensnared him, dropping him to the ground harder than he’d thought possible, knocking the air from his lungs.

He dared a glance up and caught several knights looming over him, all with the same blank stares since their helmets covered their faces completely, the slits for their eyes glowing a soft blue. He fought to free himself but only managed to ensnare himself further in the netting, twisting feathers until they nearly ripped from him. He stopped as one knight swooped down and picked him up, netting and all.

“This will make a decent meal tonight. Darkblade will enjoy this feast.”

The others cheered, sending a shiver down Adrien’s spine.

He had no intention of being someone’s meal. Not today or any day, if he had his say.

 _Ladybug, please hurry_ , his mind screamed though he showed no outward signs of his mounting distress.

A blinding light shone over the crowd as several tangling vines creep over the knights’ legs, ensnaring them where they stood.

The knight holding the net let go, dropping Adrien back to the ground with a dull thud.

“I believe you have something that belongs to me,” Ladybug called out, her wand’s light dwindling as the spell wore off.

The vines remained firm though several new knights had broken rank and begun to encroach upon Adrien’s would-be saviors.

Returning to his normal form, the net fell away. He took a moment to stand, calling Plagg to the ring. The new magic washed over him as he felt his druid magic mingle with the rogue of the Black Cat. He smiled as he dared a glance at Ladybug, sensing the mixed magic within her as well. Using that knowledge to his advantage, he faded into the shadows, melding into the back of one knight.

He heard the whispering of the others as he maneuvered his way around them, searching out for the Death Knight called Darkblade. He needed to find him and ensnared him somehow before he got too close for Adrien’s comfort to Ladybug’s position.

"Chat, you okay? I can’t see you," Ladybug's voice rang through his mind. 

"I’m fine, My Lady. Just some bumps and bruises," he answered through the channel they shared.

"I saw that flame ball hit you. I can heal it if you’d like."

"Thank you, Bugaboo. That’d be nice."

He dared a glance behind him, smiling as he caught several knights fighting against new vines ensnaring them where they were. A fresh light enveloped them, blinding them as Ladybug and their bodyguard moved closer to Chat’s position, sensing his location more than seeing him.

Not wanting to disappoint her after messing this up, he returned his attention to his mission and soon had his target in his sights. Moving with a precision that he knew belonged to his race, he danced across the grey soil until he slid behind Darkblade himself.

He didn’t take into account the Death Knight’s ability to sense him, barely getting his baton up to defend himself before Darkblade landed a heavy blow with his sword.

Catching sight of the sword, Adrien frowned, recognizing it as a sword he’d thought lost with the defeat of Arthas.

“Chat, watch out,” Ladybug shouted, shooting a beam of light at the Death Knight and hitting him with its blinding power.

“Thank you, My Lady.” Shaking himself, he refocused, calling Plagg to transfigure him into his cat form and launching himself at Darkblade, knocking them both from the perch where Darkblade had taken up residence.

He pushed the Death Knight into the soil, working to free the sword from Darkblade’s tight grip. He almost had it, too, when Darkblade used a stout kick to Adrien’s stomach, knocking him to the side. He struggled to breathe, trying his best to keep some of his weight on Darkblade until Ladybug could handle cleansing the blade. He hoped she hurried as Darkblade shoved him further away, the blade rising to strike a possibly fatal blow to Adrien’s chest.

“No!” The shout rang out clear though ragged.

Darkblade stood above Adrien by then, his blade raised to strike.

Adrien closed his eyes, hoping he could pull a little magic from Plagg to disappear from sight again.

A different magic filled him though, similar to what he’d felt the day before.

Lucky Charm.

The magic filled him with a needed boost as he leaped from beneath Darkblade, calling up Cataclysm and swiping the ground beneath their feet. Adrien moved to leap several feet, but the ground crumbled beneath him, revealing at the last moment the tunnels of the Cauldron below them. He’d miscalculated, he realized too late, his body falling along with Darkblade’s.

“Chat!” Ladybug screamed.

Calling to mind his flight form, he soon felt the shift as he transfigured again into a giant bird, his talons gripping onto Darkblade’s arm before the Death Knight could plummet to his untimely death. The weight of the knight and his armor nearly brought them both careening to the tunnels below, but Adrien managed to stir up some strength, lasting until they both touched down again near Ladybug. His large bird form dropped, leaving him in exhaustion as a young Night Elf.

She quickly pulled the blade from the Death Knight’s grasp and cleansed it, freeing Darkblade from the Lich King’s hold. Before them sat a man, much older than his years, as he awaited his fate.

Rather than deal with Darkblade, she surprised Adrien by flinging herself into his chest, her arms wrapping around him.

“What’s wrong, Bug? Worried I’ve run out of my nine lives already?” His chuckle turned into a groan. “Ow! What was that for?”

“It’s not funny, Chat. I could’ve lost you. Don’t you dare do something so stupid again! Do you hear me?” Her eyes blinked at him through her mask, her blue eyes wide and swimming in unshed tears.

Something broke in him as he realized she’d been worried, truly heartsick at the notion of losing him.

He wiped her cheeks as best he could, his arms hurting from the exertion he’d done earlier. Leaning in so only she could hear, he whispered, “I’m not going anywhere, My Lady, not without your command, okay? I don’t want to die any more than you want me to, I swear to you.”

She nodded, pulling herself together as she took a deep breath and turned to face the former Darkblade. “Choose your fate, warrior. Live or die.”

“Honor would have me choose death, but I think I’d do well to choose life and fight alongside you, Ladybug.”

“So be it. We leave in an hour.” She stood, swiping at the dirt smudging her armor and turning back to the beings that’d once served as knights. “As for you, you’re welcome to stay and rebuild what you’ve lost, or you can join us. The Lich King has done enough damage and deserves to have justice served to him. I won’t ask more of you than you’ve already given if that’s your desire, but I’d like for you to think long and hard where you stand in this important matter. For the sake of your home and your families, please think hard.”

“My Lady, you never cease to amaze me,” Adrien mumbled in her ear as they returned to where she and their bodyguard had left their mounts and belongings.


	8. A New Hero Awaits in Ironforge (Gift)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the maps of [Dun Morogh](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Cataclysm_map_comparison?file=WorldMap-DunMorogh.jpg#Duskwood) and [Ironforge](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Cataclysm_map_comparison?file=WorldMap-Ironforge.jpg#Duskwood).

 

The two former Death Knights trailed behind Marinette and Chat Noir as they trekked through the heat and dust of Searing Gorge, making their way steadily toward the mountains protecting Dun Morogh. She hadn’t a clue what they’d face when they reached the main territory of the Dwarves, but she felt confident as she walked next to her partner, his casual smirk back in place.

She dared a glance over at him, wondering why he seemed almost familiar to her. She knew they hadn’t met, but sometimes, the way he looked at her with a fondness that surprised her had her mind whirling with possibilities. She took in his proud Night Elf heritage as he stood almost three inches taller than his mount’s head, something her short stature appreciated.

His eyes glowed, much like the few other Night Elves she’d met over the years, but his had a different color she hadn’t expected, almost green in nature rather than blue. She wondered if that had more to do with Plagg than anything else.

His clothing spoke of a richer status than her family enjoyed as simple apothecaries though the fine linens were securely tucked under the armor of his costume.

She startled, her gaze leaping in another direction lest she be caught gawking at him, as he spoke to Armand D’Argencourt, formerly known as Darkblade, about the sword he wielded. She tried to listen to their conversation about the famous Ashbringer, but her mind remained locked on her partner and his mysterious identity.

She wished to know more about him, but she didn’t have the heart to ask when the results could cause more problems for them both.

Marinette’s horse knickered beside her, reminding her of her surroundings a moment before they came upon yet another cave.

“You’ve been here longer than us, M. D’Argencourt. Where does this cave lead?” Marinette demanded with a curt tone, still wary of the Death Knight despite his benevolent nature after being cleansed.

“I believe it leads to Dun Morogh, Mlle Ladybug.”

Chat pulled her aside a couple feet and stared down into her eyes, causing a bolt of sensation to run through her. His hand felt warm despite the cloth separating them as he held her arm loosely.

“Are you okay, My Lady? You seem a little off.”

“I’m fine, Chat. I just worry about what’s waiting for us. Dwarves aren’t exactly the most welcoming race to outsiders.” She glanced over at the cave before turning back to him and whispering, “With good reason, too.”

“I’ll be by your side the entire time, LB. I won’t let anything happen.” He crouched next to her, holding her gaze at a level she could be comfortable with.

She offered him a small smile as she reached up and ruffled his long locks of platinum blond hair. “Thank you, Chaton. You’re really sweet, but I can handle myself just fine.”

“Never had a doubt about that.” He grinned at her, straightening to his full height once again before nodding for her to lead the way through the cave this time.

As the darkness engulfed them, she muttered, “I wish we could’ve taken the tram. It would’ve been faster.”

“Unfortunately, I doubt I’d be welcome back at Stormwind, My Lady. I sorta ran into some trouble before I become Chat Noir.”

“So, my Chaton isn’t an innocent cat, huh? What did you do?”

When he didn’t immediately answer, she turned back to find him and the others further back, Chat staring at her with the weirdest expression yet.

Casting a luminous spell, she drew her wand high. “What is it?”

“I think the Lich King wants me, but I’m not sure why. Valkyries stormed the city and took my father hostage while they’d been searching for me.” His gaze dropped to the reins in his hands. His voice shook a little as he added, “I’m afraid they’ve done something to my father for failing to capture me.”

She didn’t speak for several moments, trying to figure out what she could possibly say to erase the sadness and unease from his features. She’d heard about the famous Valkyries living in Northrend’s coldest regions, but she’d never heard of them traveling such a distance, especially for someone who couldn’t hold that much importance to someone like the Lich King. But then, she didn’t know who Chat was under his mask. He could be the next ruler of the Frozen Throne for all she knew though she had her doubts.

“Mlle Ladybug? M. Chat? I think it’d be better if we kept moving.” Armand came forward, his hand resting lighting on Chat’s shoulder. “Kobolds are known to seek out these caves. We don’t want to risk unnecessary battles in close quarters as these.”

Marinette nodded, her gaze drifting to Chat’s for a second longer. She sent him a small nod before turning forward and resuming her trek through the cave’s tunnel. She didn’t dare glance back until light hit the opening they sought on the other side, snow covering the ground from the recent storms.

 

00000

 

The trek towards the stronghold of Ironforge, set in the northern part of the region, proved quite grueling and unnerving for the small group.

The settlement of Kharanos brought with them stares and even muttered threats toward their companions as the guards hurried forward to protect the villagers.

Adrien witnessed the tenseness travel fast and furious through the villagers as the guards raised their guns and crossbows at their small group. He moved with a speed that surprised them all, shielding Ladybug with his body as best he could. He wouldn’t allow her to be harmed, not after he’d promised he’d keep her safe.

The tenseness of the villagers soon transferred to his companions, feeling Ladybug’s rising emotions as if they were his own. He noted the glare she sent to the guards as they continued their journey toward Ironforge, muttering under her breath as they walked beside their mounts.

“Bugaboo?” He leaned close to whisper the pet name, hoping she’d calm enough for them to make it through without incident.

Her gaze met his, holding him captive for several moments as she seemed to debate with herself before nodding, her pace quickening a bit to reach their destination faster.

The climb toward the renowned city took a bit of his breath, not expecting the steepness of it though he managed to hide it better than the others of their small group.

He shot her a smirk as she sucked in a few breaths after reaching the top, only to find themselves surrounded by guards again. He moved to stand in front of her, his smirk turning into a menacing growl.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Adrien demanded as the guards moved closer, cutting them off from the stronghold’s entrance.

“We could ye the same question. What kind of Alliance members pal around with Horde scum?”

“Excuse me?” Ladybug’s voice came out mangled as she bit back her own rising anger. “He’s proven himself to us.”

“That may be, lass, but he’s not going inside. No way will that stand with the Council.” The high-ranking guard announced, a pleased smirk upon his face.

Ladybug took a step closer, ready for a fight.

Chat stepped in front of her while Armand also took a step forward.

“I shall remain outside with him, Mlle Ladybug. You and Chat Noir go inside and gather what we need. I promise no harm shall come to him on my watch.”

“My Lady, I think that’s our only option here,” Adrien whispered, wanting only her to hear. “We won’t be long, I’m sure.”

She hesitated, her gaze going to the Tauren who nodded in turn. “Fine, but let’s hurry.”

Adrien took a step toward the entrance, noting the way the guards moved back albeit with great care and narrowed eyes upon them. He moved to the side, allowing her to stand beside him as they entered the Commons beyond the entrance.

Entering the Great Forge felt like he’d been blasted by a direct hit from the sun, the heat overwhelmed him after having grown used to the colder temperatures outside. He worked to slow his breathing though he wanted to take greater gulps of air.

“The Council’s room should be somewhere nearby. Let’s go, Chaton.” She gestured for him to follow her.

He remained still, reaching out for her arm to slow her movement.

“I, um, I might know an ally here who could help us. He should be in the Hall of Explorers. Do you think we could head there first?” He couldn’t meet her gaze as he asked, knowing she’d have her own questions about this ally.

He gaped at her when she nodded, gesturing for him to lead the way toward the Hall and the ally he’d mentioned. He didn’t dare tarry lest she decide to ask those questions he wasn’t prepared to answer just yet. He almost didn’t notice when she no longer remained at his side, having been diverted by a nearby shop.

He moved in her direction, but she shooed him toward the Hall and its library.

The library proved far grander than he could ever imagine, surpassing the one within Stormwind City. He gaped at the sheer amount of books lining the shelves with scrolls littered here and there.

A few librarians looked up as he entered, their brows quirking in question at his presence.

Seeking out the nearest one, he asked, “Do you know if a Felix Agreste is here? He’d come this way several months back to research some history on inscription, I believe.”

“I remember him.” The librarian frowned at the memory he caught flashing through her mind. “He hasn’t been here in quite some time. I’m afraid I don’t know where he’s gone.”

Disappointed but unwilling to give up his search, Adrien nodded, thanking the librarian for his time.

Knowing his Lady waited for him, he made his way back to the Great Forge, finding her exiting the same shop she’d been entranced by earlier. He couldn’t make out why she’d been interested in the shop from the dimmed interior.

She smiled as she caught sight of him, causing his heart to skip a beat.

“Ready, My Lady?”

“Let’s go, Chaton. We have a Council to convince.”

 

00000

 

The murmurings of the strangers in their midst had Bridgette hurrying toward her small room, grabbing the pack she’d prepared hours after receiving her Pandarling, Duusu. She shot the tiny peacock kwami a grateful smile at the vision he’d had of her teammates.

“Are ye ready to meet our destiny?” She opened a pocket on her coat, allowing Duusu to slip inside and nestled within. Satisfied he was safe, she whispered, “Let our adventure begin.”

She hurried from her room, not wanting to miss her chance to step up and join Ladybug and Chat Noir in the fight against the Lich King.

 

00000

 

The trinket she’d purchased while Chat had gone to the library weighed down her tiny satchel, but she didn’t mind. The moment she’d seen it glinting from the doorway, she’d known it should belong to her partner. She just needed to find the right time to give it to him.

Together, they walked toward the Council’s chamber, finding all three in attendance and conversing quite heatedly amongst themselves as they entered the room. Wary guards moved to stand between them and the Council’s three members.

“Pardon us, My Lords and Lady, but we’ve come to seek your assistance.” She took a step forward to speak but stopped as one guard moved toward her, menacing in his approach.

Chat countered the guard’s movement, stepping toward him and in front of her to keep her safe.

“We’ve heard some interesting news about ye two. I’m not sure what ye would have us do.” The Dwarf in the middle spoke with a great inflection and some amusement as he stared openly at their unusual gear. “We have no qualms with the new Lich King. Why would we help ye in removing him from the throne?”

“My Lord, that’s not the best stance to take in this instance. I do beg your pardon, but sir, this Lich King is far more dangerous than even Arthas. He needs to be stopped before he takes our world and destroys it.” She ignored the guard, moving toward the Council’s members, her arms outstretched in a beseeching manner.

“What do ye know of Arthas and his cruelty? Ye couldn’t have been more than a wee thing when he fell from power.” The Dark Iron ruler spoke from the right, her eyes cool and calculating as she inspected Marinette’s armor for any weaknesses.

“You are correct, My Lady, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know the history of his tyranny. I promise you that this new King’s threat is far worse. We already have King Anduin’s help, but we need all the factions to come together, including the Dwarves and Gnomes. With your help, we’ll have attained both and gained a greater chance of defeating the King before he can overtake our world and bend it to his destructive will.” She dared to meet each of their gazes, her eyes matching her arms in their earnest pleading for their understanding and cooperation. “Please help us.”

“I’m sorry, lass, but you won’t be finding support from us today.” This came from the last member on the left, his eyes softer as he met her gaze though no less resolute than the others.

Defeated and a little dejected, Marinette took a few steps back, unsure how to further her cause without alienating the Council further.

“They may not have yer support, but they have mine.” A feminine voice boomed behind them, causing all eyes to turn toward the chamber’s doorway.

The female Dwarf stood tall and proud in a blue and green armored costume, resembling a peacock. Her deep blue eyes gleamed behind her mask as she smiled warmly at Marinette and Chat, her voice softening as she spoke directly to them.

“I have been waiting for ye to come. I’m ready to travel when ye are.”

“Females have no place in battle,” the middle Council member hollered, his eyes wide as he stared at the new hero.

“Maybe it’s time that changed, My Lord.” She bowed to him before returning her attention to the other heroes. “Ye can call me Paon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is to have this story by the end of the year, which means I'm going to do my best to publish a new chapter every other day starting today. We'll see how that goes though.


	9. Finding Rest in the Wetlands (Favor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the map of [Wetlands](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Cataclysm_map_comparison?file=WorldMap-Wetlands.jpg#Elwynn_Forest). There is a small marker in the southwestern region with a tower near a lake. This is where Bridgette/Paon brings them for the evening. They'll head into Menethil Harbor briefly in the next chapter before heading into the Arathi Highlands.

 

Marinette fought her instincts to step in-between the two Dwarves when the Council member stepped from the dais and grabbed Paon’s arm with a firm yet non-threatening grip. She stopped herself though when she caught the look in Paon’s eyes, insisting she was fine.

Moving a little closer to Chat, Marinette watched the quiet conversation, her anxiety changing to awe as Paon soothed whatever worries the Council member had.

Soon, Paon stepped up to them and held out her hand for Marinette to take.

“Shall we head out? I have my mount packed and ready.”

At Marinette’s nod, the trio moved toward the doorway, her gaze going back once more to the Council members. Her eyes widened as she saw the silent acceptance in the Three Hammers with the leader giving her a nod.

“Ladybug, we’ll be ready when ye need us in Northrend,” he called out as they stepped into the Great Forge, his voice booming over the din.

They made it to Paon’s mount and back to the Commons. With her mount’s reins in hand, she walked alongside the other heroes as they stepped into the chill of the Dun Morogh air as they emerged from the intense heat within Ironforge.

“How did you do that?” Chat asked, his thoughts mirroring Marinette’s in her astonishment. “I mean, how did you convince them to let you come along?”

“Oh, Muradin and I have a long history. I know what buttons to press with him.” Paon waved her hand as if she’d done such most of her life.

“Are you and him married or something?”

“Chat, that’s none of our business. Remember? We shouldn’t know too much about each other. It’s for the best.”

A little blue peacock entity floated from Paon’s pocket, his eyes staring at Marinette as if he could assess her with ease. A smirk appeared as he announced, “You’re definitely Tikki’s chosen. She’s a stickler for the rules.”

“I resent that, Duusu. You’re not much better than me. Only Plagg and Trixx don’t care about the rules. Why do you think his kitten wants to push boundaries?” Tikki’s small arms crossed as she emerged from Marinette’s herb bag, her face a mask of indignant rage at the peacock.

“Hey, my kitten is just a curious one. He can’t help that. Besides, satisfaction always brings back a curious cat,” Plagg said, emerging as well though he lounged on the flap of Marinette’s bag, his gaze lazy as he looked at their group.

Marinette chanced a look around and found several guards staring at them. She quickly ushered Tikki and Plagg back into her bag before picking up her mount’s reins and motioning the others to hurry.

She hated the attention they were receiving, knowing too many questions could cause them more problems and hinder their mission. That was the last thing they needed this early in the game. They still had several teammates to track down as well as allies to take down the Lich King when the time came.

One guard dared to halt their progress as he eyed her bag with intense scrutiny.

Her hand gripped the bag tighter as she sidestepped the guard, a glare showing she had no intention of kowtowing to him.

“I believe you’re still holding some of our party. I’d like them released so we may continue on our way.” She waited a moment before adding in a sweet tone, “Please.”

The guard looked ready to argue until Paon stepped forward and placed her hand on him, his eyes glazing over as Paon used her special ability of Mind Control. He hurried to do her bidding as the peacock-themed hero beamed at the guard.

Soon, their party reunited and began their trek from Ironforge through a mountain pass, hoping to reach the Wetlands in a decent amount of time.

Marinette gasped in surprise at the sun’s position in the sky, disbelieving they’d spent so long within the warm depths of the Dwarf stronghold.

“How far is it to Menethil Harbor?”

“Oh, we won’t make it before dark, but I have some family nearby where we can stay.” Paon moved toward the front of their group, much to Marinette’s mixed relief and consternation. “We’ll need to look sharp though. The area is heavy with many enemies, both Horde and rival Dwarf clans alike.”

“Wonderful,” Chat muttered though he offered Marinette a wink as he moved beside her, his greater height providing her with a sense of safety and something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

She smiled as she recalled the gift she had for him still nestled in her bag.

 

00000

 

Ladybug had a secret, Adrien discovered as they trekked through the mountains behind Ironforge, sticking to the path carved by Dwarven ancestors through the ages. The smoothed area surprised Adrien as he hadn’t known there would be a path toward the Wetlands except through the neighboring Loch Modan.

Paon, however, hadn’t been surprised at all, more at ease with their surroundings than he expected any female Dwarf to be based on the response of that Council member.

Unable to stop his curiosity, he found himself voicing his questions to break the silence settling over the group.

“Why aren’t Dwarven women allowed to battle?”

“Long ago, we were,” Paon began, her gaze never leaving the trail. “We were proud warriors, too, standing next to our men as we faced each foe that dared to threaten our homes. Over time, our numbers started to dwindle thanks to cave-ins, too many wars between the clans and outside forces, and even illness. The men decided that us women were better off staying where it was safe to help regenerate our population.”

Her gaze swung to encompass him and Ladybug as she continued, “It was the first and only time women weren’t allowed to vote on this. Even Moira agreed with this assessment as her clan’s female numbers were far lower than Bronzebeard’s and Wildhammer’s. Her clan faced near extinction a few short years ago.”

“Is that why the three clans came together? I remember hearing something about that.”

Paon smiled at him, causing a visceral reaction in Ladybug, much to his astonishment. Her smile widened a moment, clearly teasing Ladybug with her flirtatious nature.

“The pact between the clans happened long before this crisis, but it’s worked to strengthen the bond. The men are allowed to war amongst themselves, even to the point of maiming or killing each other, but involving any Dwarven woman is to pay a heavy price for any clan member caught.”

Shocked by this set of combat rules, Adrien tried to recall what happened in his own race, having been away from Darnassus far too long. He sometimes wondered if he had any family left beyond his father and brother. He knew his mother had disappeared shortly after his birth, much to his father’s absolute heartbreak and his brother’s continued confusion. Adrien couldn’t help but wonder if his secret had been the reason she’d disappeared, too ashamed of her own son to claim him as hers any longer.

“Chat?” Ladybug’s hand touched his arm, bringing him back to the present. “You okay?”

He nodded, unsure if he could ever voice his fears to her. He certainly didn’t want her to know his shameful secret. What if she turned him away? What if she demanded he remove his ring so she could find someone better than him? He couldn’t risk it.

Having gotten his answers and not wanting to push his luck further, he allowed the silence to descend upon them again.

The snow-covered mountains eventually gave way to flower-bloomed rolling hills as they entered the region known as the Wetlands. The clear sky allowed them to see for miles around, including the marshy depths separating them from the northern parts of the region and the bridge that would take them to Arathi Highlands.

At the base of the hills, they entered a small village where several Dwarves stopped what they were doing to stare at them, their gazes wary of the strangers.

One aged Dwarf woman walked from a hut at the end, her wizened eyes widening as she caught sight of them though she didn’t shrink from them. Much to Adrien’s surprise, she approached them and wrapped her arms around Paon and hug the hero hard to her thinning body.

“It’s about time you came to see me, lass. I’ve been needing you for a favor.”

“Oh, aunty, ye know I can’t stay away from you for long.”

Paon ushered them toward the older woman’s hut, pointing out the small lean-to stable where they could stow their mounts for the evening.

Adrien took Ladybug’s reined mount and hurried over to Paon as she unloaded her saddle and brushed down her ram.

“How are they able to know who you are? I thought we had some sort of glamour with our extra magic.” He kept his words low so those daring to eavesdrop wouldn’t hear them.

“That’s indeed true, but I can show myself to our allies when the need arises. It’s part of my peacock charm, ye know?” She shot him a smirk and wink, causing a soft rosy color to stain his cheeks. “Ye know, Chat, ye remind me of another Night Elf. He blushed as pretty as ye whenever I teased him.”

“You know Felix?”

“Oh, aye, I know him. He’s a cute one, too.”

Adrien laughed at that. “Please tell me you told him that.”

She smiled. “Aye, I did. I’ve never seen someone so red as him before.”

“I wish I could’ve seen him.” His smile disappeared as his thoughts turned toward Felix’s possible whereabouts. “Do you know where he went after Ironforge?”

“He said something about Gilneas, I think. Something about needing secrets answered.”

Nodding, Adrien hurried through rubbing down the two horses, wanting time to consider his next move where his brother was concerned.

When he finally entered the small hut, he found Ladybug’s brow quirked in such a way that had him almost believing she was jealous of his time spent with Paon. He had to be imagining that, right? She hadn’t given him any indication she liked him like that. Had she?

 

00000

 

Marinette had no idea why she worried about Chat with Paon. She could see quite clearly Paon liked to tease though the Dwarf took care to keep her distance, having seen something in Marinette early in their trek. She still couldn’t help wanting to keep them at a distance though as Paon clearly had more audacity than Marinette could ever hope to possess.

Besides that, she knew nothing could come of anything between her and Chat. They came from different races. No one would allow them to be together, no matter if they’d saved their world or not. She might as well get those thoughts out of her mind. Too bad, her mind liked to relive their last few days together and the closeness they’d begun to share despite not knowing each other outside their masks.

She found she wanted to though. She wanted to see his face without the mask, know his real name, his likes and dislikes, and any other information he wished to share with her.

Shaking her head, she caught sight of him nearing the hut, forcing her gaze anywhere but the door. Too bad for her though, she couldn’t keep her gaze trained elsewhere when he filled the doorway. She wished she could rush to his side and wrap her arms around him, proclaiming him as hers in front of Paon, their new allies, and Paon’s family.

In the end, Marinette kept herself in check, the small gift she’d gotten him feeling heavy in the bag she still wore despite Paon’s aunt admonishing her about it.

“So, aunty, what is this favor ye need of me?” Paon asked, sitting at the large table taking up most of the room within the hut.

Marinette tried to focus on the conversation as Paon’s aunt went on to describe what she needed the small band of heroes to do for her, but her focus remained solely on the Night Elf sitting next to her. He was close enough to touch, but she didn’t dare lest he think her too forward.

The evening descended over them as Paon’s aunt fed them and provided them with a temporary clothing as she washed their armor. She merely smiled at Marinette and Chat as they blushed at the thought of removing their masks, both insisting they’d clean them later that evening as they’d done on the previous nights.

Never in her life had she quite imagined ever enjoying an evening like the one she currently experienced in the aged Dwarf’s home.

Bundled in spare blankets due to the drop of the temperature outside, Marinette crept closer to the fire, needing the comfort the heat provided more than the heat itself.

“You doing okay, Bugaboo?” Chat leaned close enough to whisper, a hint of his scent wafting to envelop her.

She nodded, her cheeks reddening as she ducked deeper into her blankets. She couldn’t let him see how much he affected her.

“It’s weird, isn’t it? I’d almost come to believe we’d never leave our suits. You’re a bit more delicate than I thought you’d be.” He gasped as the words he spoke hit him, his hand shooting out to grip her arm though she barely felt his fingers through the multitude of blankets surrounding her. “I didn’t mean that in a negative way, Ladybug. I swear. You’re amazing.”

He continued to ramble, his voice growing softer with each new sentence until he finally stopped. His ears had turned red to match his cheeks as his gaze remained fixed on the fire, not daring to look at her.

A smile grew at his embarrassment, her heart filling with wonder at the kind words he’d spoken to her. She hadn’t expected them, but they pleased her, emboldening her enough to remove an arm from the shelter of blankets.

“Thank you, Chat. I think you’re pretty great, too.” Her hand rested on his bare arm for the first time. “They say there’s another Death Knight in the Arathi Highlands. I wonder what he’ll be like.”

“I guess we’ll find out together.” His hand came to rest over hers, his fingers warming her far more than the fire ever could.

Together, they sat in silence, allowing the sounds of Paon, her aunt, and their allies to soothe their frazzled nerves further.

Her eyes soon began to droop, her head swaying slightly as she fought to stay awake.

Chat must’ve seen her fatigue because he pulled her closer to him, allowing her head to rest against his chest while his arms wrapped around her. In a soft whisper, he said, “Sleep, Bug. We’ve had a rough few days. I’ll be here to watch over you.”

“Thank you, Chat. Get some sleep, too. I’ll need my partner beside me tomorrow.”

“I will, My Lady.” He pressed a soft kiss to her temple, repeating, “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions so far, I'll be happy to answer them as best I can without giving away too many details about upcoming events.
> 
> FYI...  
> I'm currently taking requests for AU August and Fluff Month. If you'd like to make a request, you can find the post [here](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com/post/176209164322/au-augustfluff-month-requests). Just send me an ask or reply to the post with your request and I'll add it to the calendar.


	10. Interesting Antics Afoot in Arathi Highlands (Playful)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a map of the [Arathi Highlands](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/WoWWiki:Cataclysm_map_comparison?file=WorldMap-Arathi.jpg#Arathi_Highlands). They'll meet The Mime near the T-intersection that leads to Refuge Pointe (their ultimate destination in this region) though a bit further south. While not marked on the map, there is an ogre holding near the lake on the opposite side of the path in this story.

 

The soft plodding sounds of footsteps moving around the room pulled Marinette from the sweet dreams she longed to continue. 

A groan escaped as she blinked open her eyes and caught the first rays of sunlight streaming through the small windows that covered one side of the room, her head still resting against Chat's chest as he dozed beside her. She dared a peek up at him and found his head falling forward, his chin tucked into the blankets covering his chest. A slight snore came from him as he continued to sleep in the uncomfortable position. 

"Good, ye are awake. I could use ye help with this wee errand," Paon said from the other side of the room, keeping her voice low so as to not bother Chat. "Ye up for a good ride this morning?"

Staring at the lively Dwarf, Marinette shoved another groaned back down, not wanting to admit her body still ached from the travels and battles she'd faced the past few days. She couldn't very well admit she desired not moving for another day or two if possible. She knew better. The world still depended on her to save it. 

She wouldn't stop until they'd defeated the Lich King. 

She couldn't.

"Give me a few minutes. I'll be ready," she said, inching away from Chat and hoping she didn't wake him. She could see the faint lines around his eyes, belying his own exhaustion. She couldn't quite hide the fond smile forming, lifting the corners of her lips as she gazed at him another moment longer. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

His hand twitched, fumbling in his lap for some purchase that she couldn't quite make out. His pet name slipped from his lips as he shifted, seeking a different position with the new freedom he found. 

Her heart twisted, hearing him call her his. 

He couldn't know how much she wished for that, pushing from the floor and hurrying away.

It wouldn't do to dwell on those thoughts any longer, she thought as she completed her makeshift morning routine, including a trip to the outhouse and the community bath to clean up. 

By the time she returned, she found Paon waiting with a few small rolls to share and their mounts prepped and ready for the errand the Dwarf hero mentioned earlier. 

"We'll be quick, LB. Your Chat won't miss you for long," Paon assured, catching Marinette's stray gaze at the small hut. 

A quick nod and Marinette mounted, following the trotting pace Paon set with relative ease as they headed toward Menethil Harbor. 

The sight of the once-beautiful town in waterlogged ruin cause Marinette far greater pain than she believed possible as she witnessed children and adults alike, fighting against the rising tides that swept through their flooded homes. She couldn't imagine what the town would do as the waters continued to rise, taking away the structural integrity of the town. 

The dragon responsible had been destroyed but not its master. 

No, Marinette had every intention of seeing that person pay dearly for the damage wrought.

 

00000

 

The lack of extra warmth and a gentle weight against him brought Adrien awake, gazing around the room. He realized Ladybug must've woken early and gone about some business. He wondered what he should do as he waited, unsure what was expected of guests in a Dwarf home. 

"They'll be back soon, sonny," the aged Dwarf said from her position at the low dining table. Her wizened eyes watched him as he moved to stand, folding the blankets covering his almost naked body. "You need to eat more. Have some of my famous rolls. They'll fatten ye in no time."

He glanced back at the full basket with a grateful smile, reaching for one at the same time he sought his dried clothing. Donning the cleaned armor and familiar materials of his underclothes, he sank down next to Paon's aunt and spent the next few minutes, eating in silence.

"Ye make a fine match with yer woman."

He swiveled at her words, his gaze clashing with hers as he tried to make sense of them.

She cackled at his expression. "Ye don't know, do ye?"

He shook his head.

"Ye're two halves of one whole. Yer souls complete each other."

"We can't be together though. The laws are clear." His hand ran through his hair, bumping his ears as they twitched, listening for sounds of her approach. With a sigh, he admitted, "I don't even know if she feels like that towards me. I mean, I'd love for her to, but that's her choice, isn't it?"

"Listen here, boy, the laws were written long ago. It's time someone changed them. If ye ask me, it seems like two heroes who save the world have the right to choose the way they want to live. The laws be damned." She sent him what once might've been a saucy wink yet only worked to endear her to him as a knowledgeable woman.

Hoofbeats approached, familiar feminine voices drifting through the air as they neared the hut. A few soft chuckles passed between them as they continued whatever discussion held them so captivated. 

"Thank you, ma'am, for allowing us to stay the night." He bowed over the aged Dwarf's hand and pressed a gentlemanly kiss over her knuckles as he'd been taught in his father's home. "I hope we'll get the chance to meet again soon."

"Go on, ye silly Elf. Save that for yer woman out there." She tugged him close for a moment, dropping her voice to add, "She might be a bit tough on the outside, but she's a soft woman if ever I saw one. You'd do well to remember that, young Elf."

He nodded, grabbing up his gear and heading toward the small band making up his new, growing makeshift family. 

They all waved as they moved together through the village, heading north toward Arathi Highlands. The swamps of the Wetlands licked at the road's edges, threatening to suck in inattentive travelers from booted feet to wagon wheels and mount hooves. 

Adrien didn't breath easier until they reached a paved road again, leading to the bridge of Dun Modr and Arathi beyond. 

"Ready, My Lady? Paon?"

The women nodded, their gazes taking in the surprising sight beyond the Dwarves guarding the bridge to a wild region where all types of animals roamed. If Adrien recalled, they could even find dinosaurs and ogres lurking in the rocky outcroppings, much like they'd avoided in the Wetlands.

 

00000

 

Their journey soon had Marinette a little anxious as they passed near several ogre holdings, the large creatures watching yet not venturing too close to their small party. She doubted those hulks wouldn't mean them harm should they travel too close. She'd heard tales about the ogres' brutality toward females of any race, not liking her odds against them over some lowly thief of the Defiant Brotherhood. 

Creeping her mount closer to Chat's, she caught the small smirk quirking his lips at the corners. She merely glared at him in response, not softening her stance until she saw the fondness in his glowing eyes. 

"You're safe, My Lady. I wouldn't let them get near you or Paon. On this Chat's honor." He held up his hand, pressing it over his heart as he swore his fealty to her. 

Anything she might've said in response to his sweet gesture died in her throat as Paon halted in front of them, her body tense as she peered slowly around them. Marinette thought she heard the vague call of magic as Duusu disappeared into Paon's broach. The words for Peacock Vision breathed past Paon's lips as she continued to search the area stretched before them.

Marinette's fears were soon confirmed as Paon whispered, "He's nearby. He's large, too. Bigger than our Tauren friend here."

"Can you make out his special abilities?" Marinette asked, her heart sinking as Chat called Plagg into his ring. She followed suit, whispering the words to pull Tikki into her earrings. The two shared a look. 

She dismounted, moving to stand beside Paon. Chat stood on her other side, his strength and height proving a comfort as they waited for the Death Knight to approach them. D'Argencourt and Gorizilla moved behind them, drawing their weapons and dropping into their battle stances, awaiting her command.

Together, they moved from their mounts, seeking an area nearby to work to their advantage as they caught the first sight of The Mime in the distance.

Marinette gasped as her gaze confirmed Paon's earlier words. She'd hadn't suspected any Death Knight to be so large, turning to catch Gorizilla's eye, a silent conversation passing between them. With a satisfied nod, she turned back to watch The Mime's approach, his menacing stature notwithstanding.

Tornadoes swirled around the Death Knight as he neared, his hand's playing as if controlled them. 

She gasped as she continued to watch, noticing the strangeness of the scene before her. "Something's not right."

Without waiting, she moved forward, heedless of Chat's warning as she kept marching toward the Death Knight. She didn't stop until one of the tornadoes nearly pulled her into its swirling winds. 

Her gaze raked over The Mime's attire, seeking out the akumatized item from the Lich King. Frustration gathered as it continued to elude her, urging her to yell, "Where is it? Tell me. I can free you from these bonds."

The Mime didn't speak as the tornadoes attached to his fingers snaked closer to her position. 

She dodged them well enough, sensing her party's growing nearness. 

"Bugaboo, are you crazy? What are you doing?" Chat demanded, dropping beside her after letting go of his flying form. He pulled his baton from its holster at his back and watched the tornadoes with a wariness that matched hers.

"No, I'm not. This isn't a normal Death Knight. He was blessed against his will. Look at him." She pointed at The Mime, reading the misery in his eyes as surely as if it belonged to her. "This is the Lich King's punishment. We can't leave him like this, Chat."

He gripped her arm when she made to move closer, pulling her back as a tornado crept closer and daring to sweep her up.

"My Lady, stop. We'll help him, but you can't get yourself hurt in the process." He wrapped his arms around her, tightening as he leaned down and said only loud enough for her to hear, "I can't do this without you."

Hearing the words she'd said to him a few days back, she realized how foolish she'd been in this battle, taking her safety for granted despite her reservations. She gave him a single nod as she stepped back, assessing the area for any help they could gain. 

She paused as she took in another ogre holding near some outcroppings. She assessed them with her vision and found them the perfect solution if only they could convince them to help.

Giving the Death Knight and his tornado prison a wide berth, she motioned for Paon and Chat to follow as she approached the ogres standing guard over their little holding of rocks. Their homes tucked into the side of the hill and going almost to the top. 

"Are you sure about this?" Chat asked as he inched forward, stepping so he'd be the first obstacle if the ogres decided to fight.

"Yes." 

It took some wrangling with the leader of the ogre band, but Marinette soon had them agreeing to her terms. She smiled as the twenty-plus ogres came to stand behind her and her partners. As she pointed out the weak points within the tornadoes, she asked they keep the swirling elements occupied as she searched The Mime for his akumatized item. 

"You're one crazy human, Ladybug," the leader, Goren, remarked as he studied her a moment. A smile shone upon her as he confessed, "I like crazy."

She responded in kind, giving him the signal to begin his part of their battle. 

His shout had his pack racing toward the tornadoes, each clamping onto bits of rope they'd fashioned into lassos. Each one found its mark on the dust storms and held them in check with two or three ogres, tugging hard and fast. 

"Come on, Chat. Paon. Let's find that item quick. They won't be held for long," she shouted over the growing winds of the trapped tornadoes. She could already see a few ogres' grips faltering as the tornadoes whipped and lashed at their bindings. 

Nearing the Death Knight with some care, Marinette nearly cried at seeing the misery clearly written over his features, even with his helm covering most of his face. His eyes glowed in their intensity even as they directed her to the top of his helm.

It didn't take her long to find the item, plucking it from a secret compartment melded into the hardened metal. The small portrait of a pretty female Tauren catching her eye a few moments before she ripped it, seeing the blessing dissolve in front of her. 

A moment later, the tornadoes disappeared in a giant puff of dust. The loud scream of the wind died with them, leaving behind a ringing in Marinette's ears as they'd grown used to the abuse.

Sinking next to the shuddering Death Knight, she soon learned his story along with his name, crying with him as he spoke of his daughter and her safety being far more important to him than anything else. His daughter had been the weakness the Lich King had used against him to gain his obedience, blessing him into The Mime and sent to create havoc in Arathi. 

A tired sigh escaped the Tauren as he gazed at her small party. "I just want to see my daughter again. I'll do whatever you wish of me if I can have that one favor granted."

She met Chat's gaze over the bowed former Death Knight and offered him a small smile as he nodded. 

"We'll help you get back to your daughter, Sir Haprele."

The large Tauren dissolved into a puddle of grateful tears, disregarding the audience surrounding him. 

"Thank you."

Their small band had grown by one more as Marinette turned to thank the ogres for their help, her early fear draining as she spoke again with Goren.

"Count us in, Ladybug. Your craziness appeals to me more than you can say. We'll help you defeat the Lich King." He held out his hand to her, shaking when she rested her much smaller one against his.

"We'll take all the help we can get, Goren. I look forward to seeing you and your band in Northrend."

They spoke another minute, noting the growing lateness of the day.

As they moved onward to seek shelter for the afternoon and night in Refuge Pointe, Chat moved alongside her mount to ask, "Where are we going from here?"

"Gilneas. We'll go through Hillsbrad Foothills first though." She turned to catch his thoughtful stare. In a softer voice, she added, "Maybe we'll gain some answers about the Lich King and the decimated Worgen clans there. I've heard all their secrets had been kept there."

Chat didn't answer, falling back in their traveling party. 

She didn't follow his lead, sensing his need for solitude. She'd give him his gift later, having found it still nestled in her herb bag and learn what was bothering him as they ate a hearty meal in the small checkpoint in Arathi's center. 


	11. Remaining Alert in Hillsbrad Foothills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the map of [Hillsbrad Foothills](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/WoWWiki:Cataclysm_map_comparison?file=WorldMap-HillsbradFoothills.jpg#Hillsbrad_Foothills) for those keeping up with this story. This is the part where we see the beginning shifting of Ladybug and Chat Noir's relationship into the love story we're all waiting to see.

 

The evening spent in Refuge Pointe within the Arathi Highlands yielded more information than Marinette had thought possible. The battle in Hillsbrad Foothills, the next region in their journey, had lost the Alliance stronghold to the great dragon and other creatures. Now, the Forsaken Undead have gone to reclaim the place as their own, rebuilding and even expanding out the Horde's main towns of Sludge Fields and Tauren Mill.

One brave and weary traveler warned of the numerous patrols that have begun by the Undead clansmen on the roads throughout the region. 

"You'd be wise to avoid the area altogether," he mumbled around his full mug of ale. "There's nothing in those Foothills but guaranteed death."

"Thank you, sir, for the warning, but we're determined to remain on our planned path." She caught Chat's eye as she spoke, nodding with some determination when he agreed with her. She could still sense something off with him but remained calm as he remained adamant in following the plans they'd made a few days back with the maps Anduin had given them. 

"Well, good luck to you then." The man walked away, muttering under his breath about foolish youngsters and their need to always be right despite warnings from elders. 

Chat offered her a half-hearted smile as he moved closer, whispering, "I guess someone's got a few claws of his own."

"Claws, huh?" She glanced down at his gloves, noting the claws adorning the tips of the fingers. "I guess it takes a cat to know another one."

"You're funny," he mused, settling next to her. "Funny, funny Bug."

"Hmm, maybe." Allowing her fingers to trail into his hair, she realized it was the first time she openly touched him to both their surprise. She found she liked it as she garnered the courage to ask, "Is everything okay, Chat? You don't seem exactly thrilled with our plan."

"It's not the plan, My Lady. It's our next major stop." His voice came so quietly she almost didn't catch the words.

"Gilneas? What about the ruins bothers you so much?" She reached out and cupped his cheek, twisting him so he was forced to look at her. "What has you so worried? You can tell me, you know? We're partners."

He didn't answer for the longest while. 

She didn't think he would as the night crowded around them, a few stars sprinkling through the sky above them.

"I think it's time we get some sleep. If we survive the Foothills, then I'll tell you my secrets, Bug. Deal?" He held out his hand to her, which she took almost immediately.

"Deal, Chaton."

Together, they built up their sleeping quarters, their small party not far from them. She glanced at the wariness of the few residents as they took in the Horde members of their group. Despite their initial arguments and distrust, her new Tauren friends had slowly won them over, proving that not all Horde should be feared. 

As sleep slowly worked to claim her, her mind went over the possible outcomes of the next day and their journey through a region full of Horde that may or may not attack the moment they're spotted. She sent up a silent prayer for luck and safety over her small group as a small pressure at her side reminded her she had good and bad luck on her side. 

00000

The next morning burned bright and warm as they packed up and headed out of the ravine that was Refuge Pointe. 

Adrien could feel Ladybug's gaze resting on him every so often, reminding him he hadn't kept his worried thoughts to himself as well as he'd originally thought. He'd have to do better, at least until Gilneas when she was bound to learn the truth then. He didn't think he was ready but couldn't figure a way out of his current predicament.

"What's the matter with ye?" Paon asked as she brought her mount to his side. "Surely, a beautiful cat like yourself doesn't have a problem in the world."

"That's what I tell him," Plagg said from his perch in Adrien's pocket. 

"Is it the Ladybug that's got ye so riled up? She's a pretty one, to be sure."

"She's beautiful," Adrien admitted softly, his gaze going toward his partner. To his relief, she didn't seem to notice the conversation going on behind her. 

"Oh, I see the problem now. Ye are one smitten kitten, aren't ye?" Paon asked, a teasing tone in her voice that had him a bit on edge. At his nod, she smiled at him, her eyes practically glowing with a giddiness that downright terrified him as he waited for whatever she had to say. She didn't disappoint as she proudly proclaimed, "Well, then do something about it. Ask her out, silly cat. I can guarantee she cares as much for ye, too."

"She does?" He glanced once again at his partner, wondering how true those words were as he worked to find some sign himself. To his dismay, he didn't find anything that would help him. In a defeated voice, he retorted, "It doesn't matter."

Ladybug came to a halt at the border of Arathi Highlands and Hillsbrad Foothills. Her gaze scanned their surroundings for any signs of scouts or archers, ready to take out anyone passing through that shouldn't. 

"LB?" he called as he moved closer, his mount protesting a bit but acquiescing in the end. 

Rather than answer him, she shook her head and turned to Paon, asking, "Can you see anything? You have Peacock Vision, correct?"

Adrien looked back to find Paon calling upon her kwami and casting the spell to see over the border far better than either he or Ladybug could. He found himself a little in awe of the ability despite having heightened senses as well. 

It took Paon a few minutes to respond again, a smile gracing her features again as she confirmed they were safe to continue. 

Taking charge again, Ladybug turned to Fred and Gorizilla, asking them to move toward the front. Her hope was to fool any scouts or patrols of their party being Horde long enough to get through the region. 

He liked her plan as they soon forged ahead, the eeriness of the region and the sense of death washing over him. He couldn't quite shake the feeling that something lurked ahead that none of them wanted to see or know. 

They kept up a fairly brisk pace, reaching the river in good time and crossing over its shallow yet fast-paced waters. The fork in the road proved a little harder, Adrien soon realized as the two Horde towns stretched on either road. They'd have to travel fast if they wanted to dodge the residents though three of their party lacked mounts.

Gorizilla halted their progress and pointed to a small patch of rocks that could serve as a hiding spot. "Stay there, you three. I'll head into Tauren Mill and return with some mounts. I know the trader there and he'll make us a good deal."

He turned to Armand and asked, "You good to ride a raptor? They won't have any horses. Well, maybe some skeletal ones but those are temperamental and usually only heed the Undead."

Armand nodded. "I'll take whatever you can get. Hurry back though. I don't feel safe here for long."

Having saved some funds, Adrien moved forward and offered it to the giant Tauren, who merely shook his head. "That won't work with this guy. He deals in reputation only."

They watched him leave, heading toward the town they could almost make out from their vantage point. 

"All right, everyone, behind the rocks. We wait," Ladybug called out, doing her best to keep her voice down in case of any patrols nearby. 

Without a word, he followed her, moving close in case she needed protecting. Well, that and his desire to be near should she find comfort his nearness as he did with hers.

00000

Patience had never been Marinette's strongest ability as she kept glancing over the rock croppings protecting them. 

"My Lady, he'll be back. I'm sure of it," Chat gently reprimanded her as he held out his hand for her.

Taking it without question, she offered him an apologetic smile as she took another peek. "I can't help it. I'm ready to get out of here. It's really creepy here, isn't it?"

"I know what you mean. We'll be out before you know it," he assured her, his hand squeezing hers. 

She looked at their other companions and found Fred and Armand keeping watching on the other side while Paon watched them with some amusement between her own lookout duty. 

Needing a distraction, she pulled her herb bag close to her and felt the small package she'd been holding onto since Ironforge. With a growing grin, she tugged at the drawstring, loosening the folds at the top and reaching inside. Her hand scraped the bottom edge a moment before clamping around the wrapped gift for Chat.

"I got you this." She held out the balled cloth in her hand for him. In a shyer voice, she added, "I hope you like it."

She caught him staring at the cloth for a moment as he took it into his hands, his brow furrowing as he said, "I didn't get you anything, My Lady. Are you sure about this?"

"Mmhmm. It's yours." She frowned as he continued to stare at it, causing her to prod him along. "Well, open it."

Before he could move, Gorizilla came back with the mounts in hand and several Undead patrols following close behind. Shouting, he called out, "Quick, mount up. We gotta go."

Everyone moved as one, finding their mounts and hopping onto them. None of them wasted a moment as they took off toward the direction of Sludge Fields and the border of Gilneas beyond. 

"Gallop for all your worth," she shouted as they came to the town's outer limits, praying none of the residents or guards were prepared for their presence in the vicinity.

Her prayer didn't get answered as she'd hoped with several arrows and gunshots flying over them and near them, too close for her comfort as they continued to race toward the Gilneas border. 

Five hundred yards.

Three-fifty.

Two hundred yards.

They were getting to the home stretch when she heard the distinct groan of pain coming from one of her party. She didn't dare look back, too afraid she recognized the voice and praying she was wrong. 

Her horse broke over the border first, continuing for several more yards before coming to a stop. Turning the gelding around, she gasped as she caught Chat slumped over his horse's neck, the poor beast heaving at the prone weight of the Elf on its back. 

"Chat?" she cried out, dismounting as a few brave Undead followed them over the border. 

She didn't hesitate in calling Tikki to her earrings and casting the spells she knew by heart, sending the Undead back as they feared the wrath she proved as she raced to her partner's side. 

"Chat, are you all right? Talk to me, please," she whispered, her hand grazing his cheek while her gaze searched him for the arrow or pellet that had caught him. 

In response, he slumped further, falling from the saddle and landing on the ground with a heavy thud. 

"Chat!" 


	12. Buried Beneath the Ruins of Gilneas (Secrets)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a map of [Gilneas](http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/WoWWiki:Cataclysm_map_comparison?file=WorldMap-RuinsOfGilneas.jpg#Gilneas).
> 
> Also, here is the next set of [Character Bios](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com/post/177763458954/the-chronicles-of-ladybug-and-chat-noir-character) for the chapters 12-16.

 

Marinette had never felt more frightened than she did upon seeing Chat's unconscious body lying on the ground near his overworked mount. Dropping to her knees beside him, she tugged at his larger body until she could see his face, wiping mud and other gunk from his features. 

"Chat, please, talk to me," she cried as she tried to wake him. "Come on. I can't do this without you. Please, wake up."

"Hmm," he groaned, his eyes tightening as her knee shifted and nudged his side without her being aware. In a rasping voice, he whispered, "Hurts."

"Where? Tell me where." She hadn't a clue if his armor came off the way hers did, not having dared to watch when they'd stripped down so Paon's aunt could clean them up. She'd wanted to respect his privacy as she expected him to do for her, but she feared what it might cost because she hadn't thought.

"Ladybug, your bag," Paon spoke in a gentle voice, placing Marinette's herb bag beside her. 

Recalling the few potions she always kept on hand, she pulled out a healing one and tilted it over Chat's mouth, prying open his lips just enough to pour the minor potion down his throat. It wouldn't do much, but every bit would help them at the moment. 

It took only moments for the potion to begin weaving through him, numbing the pain and slowing the rate of his blood seeping from the few wounds she could make out. 

"Thank you," he said, his eyes opening a bit though they narrowed, blinking out the light surrounding them through the thick haze of the area. "Did we make it?"

A sharp laugh escaped her as she nodded. "We made it, Chat. We're in Gilneas, but I still need to heal you some more. Can you lie still just a bit longer?"

"Anything for you, Bugaboo," he crooned a bit sleepily, the healing potion still working through him. 

"That's my Chaton," she whispered, raising her hands above him and calling upon her ability, Healing Light. A warm, bright light shone from her hands as she kept up the spell, moving slowly over him to heal each of his wounds. She blushed despite her lack of need to lay him bare before her, almost wishing she could see exactly what she was working with yet not daring to go there even in her thoughts. "You're doing well, Chat." 

She ran her hands above him once more, hoping she caught all his wounds and sealed them properly. She'd know soon enough she supposed if her magic had failed her as she glanced at their small party, noting a few others with injuries. Calling out a small sleeping spell to hurry the healing of her light, she allowed her hands to fall her sides as she regarded him a moment longer. 

"Sleep, sweet Chat. Regain your strength," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple before rising and turning her attention to the others. 

"We're fine, Ladybug," Armand assured as he wrapped up his arm with a strip of his undershirt. "How's Chat Noir? Will he be all right?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice as she recognized how deep her feelings traveled for her partner, almost frightening in their depths. 

"That's good. He's a good warrior, a born fighter if I ever saw one before. It's hard to imagine he's the son of a tailor," Armand mused as his wizened gaze settled over the younger Night Elf. 

"Tailor? How do you know he's the son of a tailor?" She looked at the warrior before her, her eyes wide as she considered this man might know Chat's other identity and feared for their safety. 

The man's fond smile lowered her anxiety the smallest bit when Armand shrugged, saying, "He told me when he talked about the sword I wield. He was quite curious about it, most knowledgeable about the legendary weaponry of Azeroth. He's rather remarkable for one with such a humble existence as he seemed to live before donning this new persona."

Glancing down at her sleeping partner, she smiled as she wondered a bit more than she probably should, a bit jealous this man knew something she didn't about her partner. 

"Shall I assist you with getting him on his bedroll? I'm sure he'd be a mite more comfortable on it than this swampy ground." Armand gestured toward the bedding attached to Chat's mount and Chat's sleeping form.

As loathed as she was to disturb her partner, she knew Armand had a point, nodding as she grabbed up the bedroll and moved it closer to the firepit Gorizilla and Fred had created nearby, dragging logs for them to sit upon as they regrouped and decided their next move. With a few steps and some heavy breathing on her part, she and Armand managed to get Chat on his bedroll, covering him with a thick blanket from her own bedroll. 

She thanked the aged warrior, settling near Chat in order to check on him while also remaining alert to their surroundings. While she knew that Gilneas had been decimated and almost destroyed several years back, that didn't mean there weren't creatures or enemies lurking in the woods surrounding them. 

Scraping of brush pulled her attention from Chat's sleeping form, looking around for the source and finding none. After a moment, she shook her head, almost smiling as she considered she must be getting a bit paranoid. "Get a grip. It was probably just a cute, harmless bunny. It's not like you're going to find trouble everywhere you turn."

"Intruders," a voice hissed from nearby, low and menacing. "Intruders aren't allowed here. Leave or pay with your life."

"What?" She glanced around, moving so her body shielded Chat's from a possible attack. She couldn't make out where the voice had come from, but she hadn't been the only one to hear it, noting Paon rising from her seat to check out the area.

She nearly screamed when a hand wrapped around her wrist and held her fast. Glancing down, she gasped as she met the blank stare on Chat's face as he frowned up at her, his mouth working almost like a wooden marionette, similar to ones she'd seen during certain celebrations in Goldshire. 

"Intruders shall die," he hissed, his hand clamping hers tighter.

"Chat, what's going on? What are you doing?" She tugged, but he wouldn't let her go. Working to maintain control, she raised her voice into a commanding tone and said, "Let me go."

"Intruder," he sneered, his face contorting as he sat up, something small nestling deeper into his side. 

She couldn't quite make it out, but she feared they'd located the next Death Knight without having a chance to scout the area first. 

Shoving him harder than she'd ever done with someone before, she managed to loosen his hold and scramble away, rising as she neared the others. She could feel strong hands on her arms, keeping her upright and wishing they belonged to the Elf in front of her as she watched him rise from his bedroll, shrugging his shoulders in an almost lazy stretch before he called upon an ability he shouldn't have. 

She gasped as the magic spell washed over him, leaving him in a form she hadn't thought possible. She stared into her partner's eyes as he glared blankly back at her from the glowing pupils of a wolf, a really large wolf. 

"Chat?" she whispered, still hoping to find him somewhere in there yet fearing he'd become possessed by whatever magic the Death Knight lurking in the shadows used. 

He snapped at her, his teeth bared as he arched his back, preparing to leap at her. 

She thanked her lucky stars she hadn't pulled Tikki from her earrings as she pulled out her wand and called upon her Holy Light spell. The spell did as she hoped, blinding Chat momentarily and giving them enough time to prepare their next attack. 

"Paon, can you make out where the Death Knight is?" Marinette called, her gaze never leaving Chat as he stalked closer to their group, his eyes still only on her. She didn't like the way he looked at her, forcing her to use a sharper tone as she asked, "Well?"

"No, nothing. He must be hiding or else he's somewhere on Chat's body." Paon offered, her Peacock Vision failing them.

"How can a large Death Knight be on him and not be seen?" Marinette felt almost sick as she watched her partner edge nearer, his threatening stance causing her more alarm than she cared to admit.

"What if he's not as large as we'd like to think? Lich King has been coming up creative new efforts compared to old ones. Who's to say he hasn't shrunk the Knight this time?" Paon spared a glance to Chat and shouted in triumph as she pointed out the small toy-like item clinging to his once-pristine armor. "There! Look, Ladybug, it's right there."

"You've got to be kidding me," Marinette whined as she wondered how they'd get so lucky to get the small bear-shaped toy off Chat's underbelly, especially when he snapped his large jaws the closer he got to them.

"You don't belong here," Chat spat as he prowled a bit closer to them. "You're on hallowed ground, sacred ground that belongs to the great Genn Greymane. How dare you sully his memory and his lands with your presence? Have you done enough damage to our kind?" 

"Chat, we've done nothing to Greymane. He died before most of us were born, right?" She glanced at those in her small party, frowning as she caught the hardened yet guilty look on Armand's features. In a tight whisper, she demanded, "What is it? What do you know?"

"It's nothing," Armand said slowly, almost like he was testing his words. "It was so long ago."

"Well, not according to this Death Knight. What happened?" 

He sighed as he finally admitted, "It's a long story, Ladybug. One I'll tell you once we handle this Death Knight and save your partner there. Though," he paused, regarding Chat with some interest before continuing, "I believe your partner's been holding out on you as well."

She dared a look at Chat and caught the frightening teeth he bared and his heavy coat, a memory tickling at the back of her mind at the familiarity of the wolf before her. It took her several moments to recall that day in Elwynn Forest when a wolf had saved her from that thief. In a rough whisper, she gasped, "Oh, Chat, that was you, wasn't it? You saved me that day."

No longer fearing her partner, she called up her Lucky Charm spell as she moved closer, her hand held out. She hoped this method worked as she spoke in a soft whisper to her partner, never taking her eyes off his. "I never got to properly thank you for saving me that day. I wish I had. I've thought a lot about you, Chat, since then. I wish I'd known this was the secret you've been holding back. I could've helped you."

Chat whined even as he snarled, backing away from her. His jaw flexed and his teeth gleamed brightly despite the haze around them. 

"Come on, Chat. Don't leave me like this. You're so strong and so independent. You can fight him. Fight, Chat! Come back to me, please," she chanted as she continued to draw nearer, her hand still outstretched as a sign of peace. 

Another whine came from the large wolf as he backed into a log, forcing him to either turn and flee or sit and surrender.

Not daring to count this as a victory yet, Marinette eased closer until her hand could almost touch his snout and feel his warm breath on her fingers. She tried to remain calm, knowing any fear would immediately discount her luck and her advantage. 

"You're such a beauty in this form. I never imagined such a vivid color belonging to you, my sweet Chat," she crooned as she inched a bit closer, her hand merely an inch above his head. She continued to praise him as she lowered her hand until she could grab the small toy clutching at his fur.

A swift tug had Chat howling and shaking, resisting the urge to retaliate against her for hurting him. Tufts of fur stuck in the small toy's hands as it struggled in her grasp, trying to find purchase on her and control her as it'd done with Chat. 

Cracking the toy, she soon had the small bear blessed and the Death Knight rising from the broken shell of the stuffed creature, coming to his full size moments later.

Chat groaned nearby, "What's going on?"

"It's okay, Chat. You're safe now," she whispered, never taking her eyes off the spirit of the reformed Worgen before her. In a commanding voice, she asked, "Who are you?"

"Jean, the most loyal and trustworthy follower of the great Genn Greymane, you despicable human," the spirit spat at her, his sneer almost mirroring the one Chat had worn earlier. "Your kind took away a great ruler and destroyed my people, but you'll pay and pay dearly for your cowardice and bloodthirsty ways. The Lich King will have our revenge."

"The Lich King is a Worgen?" Marinette asked, her gaze going back to Chat as he shifted back to his normal form, holding his head between his hands as he tried to reorient himself. "Why now? Genn Greymane has been dead almost two decades."

"The Lich King didn't have what he needed until now. He'll be striking soon though and you won't be able to stop him. You'll all perish, just like Greymane, and you'll have no one to blame but yourselves." The spirit had the nerve to cackle as he moved to float away, having served his purpose.

Marinette refused to let him leave, knowing he'd return to the Lich King and ask for another blessing. Unable to risk such a move, she grabbed up the empty potion flask she'd left out and called the spirit within. Putting the stopper over the top, she hoped it would hold long enough to find a warlock or necromancer who could send the spirit to his final rest. Lacking the ability herself, she'd settled for a casing spell to keep the flask as prison-like as she could. 

Turning back to her small group, she looked between Armand and Chat, saying, "You both have some stories to tell us. It's time we shared some of our secrets, I think." A glance around her showed her the nearby ruins of the once glorious city of Gilneas. She pointed at them as she continued, "We'll camp out there. Maybe there will be more secrets within about the Lich King's origins that can help us, too."

She walked to Chat's side and hauled him up, almost surprising them both with her strength as she walked beside him, her arm around his waist as they entered the ruins. Their mounts roamed the area they vacated, almost assured nothing would come near them as the newest additions looked quite hungry. 

She whispered to keep the others from overhearing, "I think you should open my gift for you when you get the chance, Chaton. It might help you feel the slightest bit better about spilling your secrets to us."

He didn't meet her eyes as he whispered back, resigned, "All right, LB. I'll do that."

Together, they followed their group into the heart of the ruins, remaking camp and settling in for the tales Armand and Chat had to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's with a heavy yet relieved heart that I've decided to put this story on a long-term hiatus. I've run myself into a few problems with this story that I need some time to figure out, which will probably mean some serious revisions on previous chapters and some revamping of where I want and need this story to go. That doesn't mean that this story won't reach its conclusion because the conclusion is what I can't wait to reveal with this story, but it does mean that I probably won't be looking at it again until the new year. 
> 
> For now, I hope you'll stick with me if you've been enjoying this story and maybe take a look at the several others I have in progress or have since finished. I promise this isn't the end of this story, but I do need some distance from it, having gotten too close in recent days to figure out a plausible solution to a few holes I've dug myself in this story. 
> 
> I do thank you for reading and commenting. I really do appreciate it and I hope you'll come back to this story once I've created a new and improved version in the coming months.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
